


Not Your Average Garden Flower

by YouSpoonyBard1



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A story that shows how bad I am at pacing, Breakfast Club References, Dare, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Dont hate Alex, Ill post warnings dont worry, Lots Of old references, Physical Abuse, Unwanted Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSpoonyBard1/pseuds/YouSpoonyBard1
Summary: When the new farmer is unknowingly the subject of a dare, he finds himself involved with the one girl he has fallen for in the town. But will he end up with a broken heart? Who will fall more, and how hard will the landing be? Will there ever be a 'happy ending'?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TW- SUICIDE ATTEMPT.  
> The Prologue is not needed to understand the full story- if you would like to skip it, I won't be offended.

#  Prologue

Last day of Fall

 

 

 

The young farmer ran. He didn’t care where his legs took him, he just needed to get away. He continued even as the rain overhead got so strong he had to squint to see right in front of him. He ran past shops, the local asshole shop owner Pierre yelling something at him as he flew past.

He lunged up over the hills, not wanting to ever see her again. He had trusted her more than anyone. She said she loved him. He stopped for only a moment when his phone rang over and over. Without looking at the name he  started running again as he answered.

 

“What!” he yelled, the rain roaring in his ears. “W- Where are you?! Noah! Please come back! I don’t know what he told you, but I love you!” Noah let out a sob as he kept running, a branch from a fallen tree slicing his knee. 

 

“He played me the fucking recording of the dare!” The farmer yelled. He wanted to hide. “How long?” He asked, slowing and standing on the cliffs edge overlooking the mines. Linus wasn’t in his little tent.

 

“H-How long what?” The voice on the end said 

“How long, did the dare have left.” He cried out. “Less than one full d-day… but after the third day- I’m so-” He hung up and threw his phone out into the lake wondering what his outcome would be. He looked up, making up his mind when he heard the whistle of the train.

 

_ It was a fucking dare. She never even knew your name. She was doing it for $200, and a new outfit.  _ His mind replayed the last two hours over and over as he turned and slowly walked towards the train station.  _ You don’t even need to trust me, my grandpa records all the phone calls. Listen. _ He heard his love’s voice, how they had joked about him… planned to break him…  _ She never loved you. You don’t belong here. She was doing this just as a joke. Your life is a fucking joke. _

 

He stood watching the light of the train slowly grow larger as it neared the Platform just north of town.  _ She wouldn’t care if you just disappeared _ . Noah sobbed, falling to his knees for a moment. 

 

_ She never loved you. She never will. You’re just a weak nobody.  _  Noah stood, and stepped towards the track as the train came out of the tunnel. He closed his eyes, hearing her say his name in her sweet voice one last time.

 

He was ready to die.

“Goodbye Haley.”


	2. Chapter 2

#  Chapter one

**Not So Early Spring, and Her**

The Flower Dance had just ended. Noah, the new farmer in Pelican Town, had stood alone on the side. He didn’t even try to ask anyone to dance with him. But as he watched… he saw her. She looked into his eyes for one slight moment, and his face went scarlet. Haley. The girl who still didn’t remember his name.

The dress she wore was not like the ones of the other five girls. Hers was freer flowing, while still showing her curves. The flower crown on her head seemed to glow. Noah knew her type. He had been a pawn in the grand game that is High School. Her type had used his for help with tests, and then threw them back out. The nerds never got the girl. That was a movie filled lie. But be damned, he had already fallen for her. He sighed, and walked back towards his small farm.

Haley had always been popular. From what Noah knew about her, she hardly ever left the side of her friend Alex- the towns jock. All of the people in Noah’s age range seemed to steer clear of Alex, yet no one would tell Noah why. Noah had introduced himself to them within the first day of moving to Pelican Town, but it was clear that Alex didn’t like him. Something about how everyone liked Noah, but avoided the jock, seemed to make Alex upset.

As Noah slowly walked towards the forest clearing, He didn’t notice his path would cross Alex. He was almost past him when- The jock stopped him. Well, tripped him. Into the muddy lake right in the view of the dance. Noah fell face first, into the shallow edge of the water. Coughing and spitting out dirt, Noah got on one knee and turned around to yell at Alex. “What the fuck man?!”

Alex looked down at the farmer laughing- “whoops.” He said dryly with an evil grin. 

Noah's mind started to race. He had gone to the trouble of finding his formal attire in his boxes (he still was unpacking). He had become close friends with Sam, a young man with vibrantly yellow hair. They met by chance. Noah walked past blasting some classic rock, and they bonded over music. Sam's mother, Jodi, had let Noah use her clothing iron to make his outfit perfect. And in one quick moment, Alex had ruined it. 

 

Noah slowly got up, and looked right at the jock. “Alex what the hell?!” Alex laughed and shrugged. “Watch where you’re fucking going next time, punk.” Alex sneered. Alex always made fun of the farmer. He had a point, Noah did not look like a ‘normal’ farmer. Noah was scrawny, long dark hair and almost always had headphones in. But as Noah stood up, he looked like a man in the middle of a boxing match. He clenched his fist, about ready to cause a scene.

 

Suddenly there was a hand on Noah’s shoulder. It was Abby- his gaming partner in crime. They had met when Noah went to the Stardrop Saloon at the end of his first week in town. She was in the smaller game room with Sam and a young, quiet, billiards playing man with raven-hair. By the end of the first weekend, Abby, Sam, and Sebastian had all become close with Noah. 

 

Abby and Sam came running up to help the young farmer. Her hand that was not on his shoulder slowly balled into a tight fist, as she shot Alex a deadly glare. “Don’t, Abby.” Noah whispered.

“Noah, let’s go. We can get drunk at your place.” Sam whispered to him, as he spat at Alex. Noah looked mortified. Everyone was looking right at him. Haley looked at him, but not in a taunting way. The trio quickly walked back past the old forest tower, in the direction of the farm. 

 

Alex, laughing, walked back to his friend. “Hey Haley, I think that farmer’s got a crush on you! He kept looking at you the whole time! What a loser! He’s such a fucking creep!” he laughed and she did a little also.

 

“But why ruin his day Alex?” She looked up at him, watching the trio of outcasts rush out of the field. “Because he was there! He needs to know where he stands. Come on Haley, I got an idea~” He said, grabbing her arm before she could decline and heading to her house. The dance was officially over.

 

“What the FUCK is wrong with that asshole?!” Noah yelled from his shower, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. “How the fuck does he keep getting away with this?”

“He is a sports star, Noah!” Abby yelled from in front of her friends TV, playing Journey of the Prairie King. “Lewis is a fucking pushover for sports! Alex can do no wrong in his eyes!” Abby never looked away from any game when she played, which Noah was thankful for.

“Abby, don’t turn around. My box of clothing is on the other side of the room… so I have nothing but a towel on…” Noah laughed, causing sam to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Noah,” Sam started “The only boy she enjoys seeing in the buff is me!” This caused Noah to laugh, and Abby threw the box of the game at her boyfriend’s head without looking. “Hey!” Sam yelled, ducking out of the line of fire.

 

“I thought she liked Sebastian and you just covered for her Sam!” Noah taunted as he walked out and sat down beside Abby, grabbing the extra controller.

 

“Oh piss off! You know I did date him once…” Abby started, then flushed bright red. 

 

GAME OVER

 

“FUCK! Noah you distracted me!” She groaned, but she laughed and nodded.

 

START 2P GAME

 

The pair started, calling out when they saw power ups, covering when the other went for an extra life, and both getting more upset every time they got a game over. 

 

The night went on, and as they started to wind down, Sam came and laid his head on Abby’s shoulder. After one more round of the game, the couple left around 12:30. Noah, tired and still slightly embarrassed from the dance, went to bed.

 

-RING RING RING-

Haley picked up the phone in her room, plopping down onto her bed. “Hey Alex, did you forget something?” She giggled, her friend had just left through her window, if Emily knew he was there at 1AM- she would be dead…

 

“Hey Haley, Just wanted to ask about that dare?” He said, the tone in his voice devilishly taunting.

 

“Alex… I don’t know about this.” She started to fidget in her room. “I need the money, but I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

“Haley, what if I up the payoff?” Alex taunted into the phone, as he sat in his room.

“I-How much more?”

 

There was a long pause. “That outfit you keep looking at in Zuzu City, and the $200.” He smiled, hearing her gasp. “All you need to do is deal with him until the end of fall. Make him believe you love him.”

 

She was quiet for a long time. She didn’t know the young man, but the farmer seemed nice. She needed the money. Her sister was working in the bar daily, and that put food on the table. She needed just a bit more cash to personally build her own dark room…

Alex coughed softly, growing tired. “I…. Ok.” She whispered. “I… I’m in.” She heard a booming laugh from the other end of the phone. “Farmer Noah won’t know what hit him.” Alex said, and he started to plan.

 

10:50 AM

Noah woke up late, he had stayed up much later than he did on a normal work day. “Shit!” Noah jumped out of bed, and, with a piece of bread in his mouth ( _ Damn I need to buy a toaster…) _ ran outside. As Noah knelt to fill his watering can, he saw a shadow moving his way.

He looked up, and his mind went blank. Haley was walking his way. “O-oh! Hey!” He said, standing up slowly.

 

She wore a short blue skirt, and a hot pink crop top. Noah blushed, as a small sparkle reflected off her navel piercing. She had a small baby blue purse, and her blond hair danced in the spring breeze. 

 

_ Oh Yoba she is stunning.  _

 

“Uh… Hi. Noah, right?” She said, blushing slightly. The blush confused the young farmer, until he remembered he didn’t put a shirt on. “I realize we never have formally met,” Haley continued after tearing her eyes away from his pale, yet semi-muscular chest. “And after what Alex did yesterday, I wanted to say hi- and I’m sorry. He’s a jerk.” She blushed, and held out a hand.

 

“Well! Hello! I-it’s not your fault! But welcome! Where are my manners this is Damcyan Farm.” He shook her hand, his mind ablaze with how soft her touch was. “And don’t worry about yesterday.”

 

“But I  _ want _ to worry.” She said, blushing slightly. “I saw you watching me dance.”

 

Oh Yoba. His mind went into panic mode. He didn’t think he stared at her that much…

 

“I wish you would have asked someone to dance-” She went on, slowly walking his way. “I would have, you know.” She stopped, right inside of his personal space.

 

_ Oh Yoba she smells so good. _ “Y-you would’ve?” He blushed a dark crimson. “I- but you and Alex- and-” He stopped, his mind racing.  _ Is she taunting me? She didn’t even know my name. This can’t be real. She must be an assassin about to kill me. _

 

She giggled, and nodded. “No one should miss out on a dance. Alex would have understood.” She looked him up and down again, lost deep in thought.

 

“You should come by my house sometime. I’d love to get to know you more. And I know you and my sister are friends, she loves seeing you at the Stardrop nightly.” She smiled slowly, her eyes a solid wall of stone, not letting Noah see her end goal.

 

“I- I would love to! Here let me give you my number, next time you’re free let me know!” He grabbed a scrap from one of the seed packets he had just used. She took it before he could write on it, and took out a pink pen from her purse. “I’m always free Noah,  _ you _ reach out to  _ me. _ ” She winked and scribbled for what felt like a year. She folded it up and slid it into his pants pocket.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Farm boy~” She turned and walked away- Letting Noah watch her hips sway. Noah watched her leave, then opened the note. Her number was at the top, with a small line of text under it-

 

**_You won’t need a shirt on, it will only end up on the floor. XOXO_ **

Blushing, he looked up just as she was about to turn towards the town. She paused, turned her head slightly- and winked.

 

_ This girl is gonna be trouble….  _ Noah could sense a trap _ ,  _ but he was intent on walking headfirst into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Like I said, the start of this has a LOT going on, and in a very short amount of time! Don't worry, after about chapter four things slow down. Just gotta get the big ball of plot rolling!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

#  Chapter Two

Springing the trap

 

“SHE DID WHAT?” Sebastian, Abby, and Sam all looked at Noah like he had breathed fire. Noah was lying on the floor of the basement that Sebastian called home. 

 

Sebastian reminded Noah of himself. A loner, who kept to a close group of friends. They loved the same games, they hated the Jock, and between the shared friendship with Abby and Sam, they became good friends.

 

He had come to the house this morning to hang out and watch his friends play some strange Tabletop game version of Void Hearts that he would play with them next week- but his mind was a blur.

 

“For the last time-“ Noah started, “She gave me her number, and on the note it basically said I would end up shirtless.”

“Holy shit Noah… This- something doesn’t add up.” Abby said, looking at Sam and Sebastian for back up. “Noah…” Sam started, but Sebastian interrupted him.

 

“She is a cat. Don’t be a mouse Noah.” He stated dryly.

 

“Well, what if she means it? It could just be a booty call… but like..” Noah looked down at his phone, her number saved with the little blushing emoji beside it. “I’m a nerd. She’s out of my league. But she came to me.”

 

Abby sighed and took Sam by the hand. Though she would never tell anyone, she knew what Noah meant. “Noah… I just-“ but she stopped and shook her head. “Just be safe. She’s always doing what is best for her. No one else.”

 

Noah nodded. “You guys are the best. I promise I’ll keep you all in the loop.” And with that, the trio continued the tabletop adventure, while Noah watched. The remainder of the week went by like a blur. The farm was slowly growing, and Noah made up his mind. 

 

SPRING 27

7:30 PM

Noah turned on the tv to the weather report. Rain tomorrow. His day was free. He had just harvested his crops, and planted the new ones- so tomorrow’s work was done already. As he showered, he decided to pull the trigger. He dried off, and sent her a text. 

 

**Hey, it’s Noah**

 

**Oh hey Farm Boy~**

 

**So the rain tomorrow. Means I’m free all day**

 

**Are you now? Should I expect company?**

 

**I-**

**Yeah. When is a good time for you?**

 

**Now. Come to my window.**

 

He froze. Rereading the conversation. He sent a photo of it to the group chat that Abby made for the group of friends, and without for anyone to reply, left his house.

 

He got to the edge of his property, when his mind started to race.  _ What if this  _ is _ a trap? It could be blackmail. It could be Alex. It- _ he forced himself to breathe. His phone was buzzing like crazy. Abby and Sebastian telling him not to go, Sam was oddly quiet. 

 

Then he got a separate message from him.

**I won’t sleep. I’m next door. Just text me and I’ll make a distraction. Stay safe.**

**Thanks.**

 

Noah took a deep breath, noticing he was behind Haley’s house. He walked to the side, and knocked on the window. A small ‘click’ was heard, and her hand opened the window. 

 

She stuck her head out, grinning. “Hey there Noah~” she held out her hand, looking him dead in the eyes. “Come in, Emily is out cold.”

Noah looked into her eyes, still solid steel walls. He took a deep breath, and took her hand, as he climbed into the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter, but the next few make up for it.... also fair warning- Next chapter has a bit of ahem NSFW actions. Not full out going to the Bone Zone though. But Just a heads up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER GETS A BIT NSFW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Its not like full blown smut, but It isn't something You should read to your boss at work.

#  Chapter Three

Haley

 

Spring 27

9:00 PM

 

Noah looked around as she shut the window. Her room was full of photos. Her bed, which he was sitting on, was silent, the only light came from her vanity, on the other side of the room. Her walls all had beach scenes, except the one with the window. That wall was covered in a lush forest background. 

 

“I’m glad you texted me, I was worried you wouldn’t.” Haley stated, locking the window, and sitting down on her bed beside Noah. 

 

He turned to look at her. She was in her nightgown, a simple cyan gown, yet she looked perfect. Her hair was curling more, and her lips… 

 

“I…” his mind was numb. It had hit critical overload. He didn’t care if this was a trap. Yoba be damned. Her hand gently rested on his chest, causing his heart to go into overdrive. 

 

She giggled, letting her thumb slowly rub side to side. “Shhhh, don’t worry.” She cooed, resting her head on his shoulder blade, before whispering into his ear. 

 

“Just relax. Let it happen.” She sat up to look at him, before leaning in slowly. 

 

She stopped, so close to his lips she felt his breath. She looked into his eyes... and for one moment, He was defenseless. She saw hope in him.

 

“Haley- I can’t…”

 

“Noah, just as far as  _ you _ want.” She cooed at him, letting her breath dance across his lips. Both sat still, inches apart, Noah deep in thought.

 

Noah nodded, then, while trying to be calm- slowly placed his lips on hers, before pulling away ever so slightly, in case she changed her mind. 

 

She looked at him, blushing, then winked. She closed the gap. Noah, gasping before kissing her, let his eyes shut. 

 

Her hands moved. One slowly rising up under his shirt, pulling it off of him and rubbing his chest, the other in his shoulder length hair. Noah pressed his tongue to her lips, which she let enter, and started dancing with her own tongue. The kiss seemed to last forever. 

 

_ Oh Yoba. She smells like summer flowers…  _

 

She pushed him down onto his back, before slowly laying down on his chest. She kissed him, softly this time, slowly pulling a thin blanket up over them.

 

He wanted her. Badly. But he wanted to know her. He wanted more than a ‘one and done’.

 

Noah slowly closed his arms around Haley under the covers, rubbing her back. She slowly fell asleep and started to shiver and cry out slightly, causing Noah to hold her closer.

 

“Shhh… I’m here. Nothing can harm you. I’ve got you.” He said, kissing her hair. She slowly opened her eyes at his voice, stunned. 

 

“I-“ she looked up, into his deep brown eyes. “I’m glad you’re here. Noah…. my Noah.” 

 

His face went crimson.  _ Did she mean that? Do I mean that? Is this real? She smells so good… _

 

Noah laid there, looking into Haley’s eyes. She still had her guard up. He decided to play one last card. 

 

“You know, it’s funny. My friends thought this was a trap or a joke… but here I am. In your bed. After making out with you…” he paused and gently brushed her hair off her face, looking peaceful with her. “And tomorrow it’s raining. So I won’t need to go to the farm. I’m so glad this is real..” 

 

Haley nodded and kissed his nose. “You’re different Noah. I like it. I’d love to spend tomorrow with you. All day.”

Noah grinned, and kissed her hair, before closing his eyes. 

 

He slept soundly. Haley, however, wanted to cry. 

_ Have I fallen for a simple farmer? After just learning he exists? This feels so real. I love this…  _

She slowly drifted to sleep.

  
  


**Last day of Spring**

**11:00 AM**

BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP

Haley yawned and rolled over, about to hit the button on her alarm clock, when it turned off.  _ Oh yeah…  _ she looked up, into the eyes of the farmer. 

 

“So that wasn’t a dream” Noah said out loud, blushing. He smiled and stretched out his arms. “You’re a dream come true- I meant to think that not speak…” he blushed and shrugged. 

 

Haley blushed, before kissing Noah softly. “I’m no dream farm boy… I’m anything but a dream.” She looked down, before starting to sit up, gently as not to hurt the farmer under her. 

 

“Haley, I like you. A lot. This-us...is a dream…” he blushed, before looking at her. His eyes widened and he looked away. 

 

“Noah? What is it?”

“I didn’t- notice your nightgown was see through- in the dark.” She giggled and cupped his face in her hands. 

 

“Noah, you’re so cute!” She pulled him into a deep playful kiss, before pulling away and grinning. 

“Stay here. Emily is still home. I’ll make breakfast and bring you some.” She kissed his nose again and walked out of her room. 

 

**BZZZZZZZZ**

Noah looked down, 40 texts.  _ 40\.  _ Noah looked to the group chat. 

 

**Sam- He never called last night**

**Seb- I think she killed him.**

**Abby- should I go check in?**

**Sam- No but I can, I’m right next door.**

**Seb- she totally killed him. Jfc.**

**Sam- rip farmer Noah.**

**Abby- no for real you ass he’s up before we ever open the shop, I’m worried.**

 

**Noah- just woke up. I’ll see y’all tonight. My place. I’m in her room.**

 

The group chat exploded. Noah put his phone back, and looked around.  Haley had her instant camera, as well as a video camera on her vanity. Noah grinned, grabbed a blank cd from the box beside them, and hit record. 

 

He took the now recorded cd and put it in his shirt, under the sleeves so she wouldn’t notice. 

 

The door to her room opened and Haley came in with food, and with two cups of coffee. 

 

“Hey farmer boy~” she grinned and handed him a cup, setting the plate of eggs, bacon, and a large bowl of fruit salad on her vanity. 

 

“I thought you would want a bit of food.” she grinned and walked over to him. He sat beside her, both eating and talking about the fact that spring was over. Summer crops would be planted soon. 

 

“What is it like, out there in nature all day…?” She asked. 

 

“Well, now it's easy. But tomorrow when the summer seeds are sold, It will be a very long day. I need to remove the dead plants, and plant the new ones. Then I gotta make sure they are all watered. And even a lot of fully grown plants still produce fruit multiple times in the season… so I need to water everything daily. It gets hard for one person.”

 

“I’d love to help one day” Haley said, her eyes widened at her own reply.

 

“Haley, I’d love that. Even if you just came to visit!” He blushed and looked down, before grabbing a spoon.

 

She took a good look at him as he grabbed a spoonful of the fruit salad, and took a deep breath.  

 

“Noah” she whispered. The young farmer turned dropped his spoon. 

 

Haley kissed him, and let her gown fall off. There she stood, in nothing but her panties She could tell his mind was racing, so she broke the kiss, but held him to her. “Noah… I-I want you.”

 

In that moment, he gave in to lust. He pushed her onto her bed, kissing at her neck, nipping softly. One hand held her under her head, the other cupping her breast. She moaned in his ear, before pushing him off of her as he left a third love mark on her neck. 

 

“Noah… you realize I’m not gonna cover my neck…” she asked as she pulled him under her. 

 

“Oh I know. That’s the point, show ‘em off hun” he smirked. She looked both pissed and in love.

 

He reached down, rubbing his hand across her thigh, stopping  _ just _ below her panties- the only clothing she had on. She moaned loudly at his touch.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to her room. Emily. 

 

“Haley? I heard voices…. I’m gonna come in”

 

Panic mode. Haley looked at Noah then at the door in the back of her room. She nodded. 

Noah leapt off the bed, grabbing his shirt and everything off her floor, running into the room. He just shut the door when he heard Emily come in. The room he was in was pitch black. There was no light source. 

 

“Haley. I know those marks. Who did you sleep with?!” Emily sounded hurt. “Did Alex…”

 

“Emily. I haven’t dated Alex in-” Haley started but Emily stopped her. 

 

“Dated and slept with are different.”

 

“Well still no. You know that. Never again. No.”

 

“Then. Who.” Emily sounded so hurt. Noah felt guilty. Due to visiting the Saloon almost nightly- he was friends with her. 

 

“I-he- my new boyfriend!” the room went quiet. “Y-yeah. My boyfriend. I had him over last night. He just left.”

 

Noah’s mind exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have him in the dark room, before the room was even done. It just works with Emily being all protective! I know we are still flying fast- but my oh my, we have a lot of plot ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Chapter Four**

**Too late now**

 

“Your new boyfriend!?!” Emily was almost yelling at this point. Noah was holding his breath, his phone was buzzing, and he couldn’t touch it. It was Sam. An idea came to Noah. 

 

**Sam. Emily is on to us. Get us out of here.**

 

“You don’t get to decide who I date Emily!” Haley sounded like she was in tears.

“YOUR LAST BOYFRIEND ALMOST KILLED YOU HALEY” Emily was screaming, and Noah was trapped. 

 

“Alex has changed. But he is not my boyfriend. And I don’t have to tell you who it is. And I like these marks….”

 

Noah blushed. Boyfriend. And loved the bruising on her neck…  _ am I dead? This can’t be real.  _

 

“And Emily, he didn’t sleep with me. I wanted him to, but he didn’t. If it makes you feel any better.” Haley stated. There was a prolonged silence. Then the door slammed shut.

 

**Almost there.**

 

**Sam wait. It’s clear. I’ll be at my place tonight. Let yourself in.**

 

There was suddenly a knock on the dark room. “N-Noah…?” Haley was crying. He unlocked the door, with a soft ‘click’ and she flung it open.

 

She fell into his arms sobbing. He shut the door with his foot so it wouldn’t be too loud, but never let go of her. 

 

“Shhhh… Haley. It’s ok…. I’m here. You can come with me. To my house… stay the night there. If you want.”

 

She nodded, kissing him on the cheek. “I- I know you heard all of that. I… I’ll explain it all- j-just… don’t hate me. I’m not a dream come tr-”

 

Noah kissed her. Then used his phone’s flashlight to look at her with a smile. “I’m your  _ boyfriend.  _ And I think you’re a goddess.”

 

Her face flushed. “I-we hardly know each other. Like… at all. But I… something about you is so different. It just s-slipped out but like... I- I want to be your girlfriend. We can talk and learn so much if we spend every moment together.”

 

Unsure, but willing to go along with it for the time being, Noah stood up slowly, handing her his shirt to cover up with. He smiled, letting her exit and make sure the coast was clear. She came back into the dark room, but only to pull Noah out. 

 

“Are we gonna be public about us?” Noah asked as Haley walked to her closet, putting on shorts and packing extra clothing. 

 

“I’m not covering the hickeys.” She said bluntly, grabbing her purse as she finished packing an overnight bag. 

 

“I meant… walking. Holding hands… being seen with a simple farmer.”

She looked up into Noah’s eyes, letting all defenses down.

 

“Even if you’re simple, I wanna show off. Besides, my sister is the barkeep. She’s gonna tell everyone about us tonight- well about me and some mystery man, may as well solve the riddle before it starts.” She grinned and took his hand. They walked out the door together. 

 

If they had any second thoughts, they had passed the chance to voice them. Noah had walked right into Sam. From the looks of it, he had been standing beside the house catching his breath.  _ Note to self- thank him for waiting in case I  _ did _ need him.  _ Noah thought, taking a step back.

“NOAH THERE YO- oh. Oh hey prin- uh I mean hey Haley.” He looked at Noah expecting a reply, or a comment, or even a joke. Noah smiled and nodded. 

“She’s gonna crash the party tonight Sam, no worries.” Noah joked, winking then in a quick move he leaned in and spoke quickly to Sam. “I’ll fill you in later” Noah whispered. 

 

Haley smiled nervously, then took Noah by the arm, much to the shock of Sam. The pair slowly walked towards the farm, with Sam not too far behind. Once again, Noah’s phone was buzzing nonstop. 

 

Sam put in his earbuds, walking behind the ‘Princess’ and her farmer. Hitting random on his phone, one of his all time favorite songs started to play- ‘Don't You (Forget About Me)’ By Simple Minds. 

He walked a bit slower than the new pairing, texting the group chat-

 

**Sam-GUYS. Noah. Is….. I think he slept with Haley.**

**Seb- WHAT THE FUCK**

**Abs- NO WAY WHAT HOW WHO.**

**Seb- Sam I told you not to use my bong without me. You get stupid when you’re high.**

**Sam- LOOK LET ME BE A CREEP AND SNAP A PIC HERE-**

**[SAM HAS SENT A PHOTO]**

The pic was of the two walking arm in arm, Noah without a shirt, whilst Haley was wearing his. It was cute, except you could see-

**Abs- IS THAT A HICKEY ON HER**

**Abs- ODPHFHUH HOLY FUCKINSHIT**

**Seb- where I don’t see it?!??**

**Abby- NECK. ITS BRIGHT FUCKING RED**

**Seb-OHHHHHH**

**Seb- Wait. is.. Is he bringing her along?!**

**Sam- yeah, he said he would fill us in. But at the same time I see my mom and Emily in the usual gossip spot, so that’s a thing.**

**Seb- great. That means my mom will be hounding me for info. I dont get paid enough for this shit.**

**Sam- Wait, You get paid?**

**Seb- I better be getting paid after I deal with my mother.**

**Abby- uh wait He is wearing shoes, but no socks? Are we sure this is real?**

**Sam- Yoba fuckn almighty Abbs, all you care about is the socks? Not the fact he isnt wearing a shirt? And she is? But its his? WTF?**

**Seb- OK BUT REAL TALK SAM IM CALLING YOU.**

 

Noah sighed, put his phone away and looked down at Haley as they walked, grinning. “Hi.”

She giggled, looking into his eyes, not a wall around her. “Hi Farmer Boy~”

He grinned, and lowered his voice to a whisper. “My phone is exploding. I was gonna chill with Sam, Abby and Seb today… but now I get to introduce them to my girlfriend.” She looked up, worried.

“Noah… Sebastian hates me…. rightfully, but still.” She trembled in his arm.

“He is my friend, if he hates you, he is gonna have to deal with me.” He smiled down at her as they walked onto the farmland. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. 

If Haley had wanted to turn away, it was too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another short chapter, but later tonight you'll see why. (Also, after today we will be at the most doing a single chapter update a day. I Just wanted to get this out finally!)


	6. Chapter 6

#  Chapter Five

**The Breakfast Club**

 

Noah smiled, and opened the door to his basic farmhouse. He let Haley walk in first, then Sam a few moments later. As he turned to shut it, Sam stopped him.

“Seb. is. pissed.” Sam whispered.

“I don’t care. Emily yelled at her. She was sobbing, and wanted to stay with me. I won’t say no to that. She is scared. I want to have her be with us for a bit.” Noah said, looking dead at Sam.

“Noah… You don’t know do you…?” Sam’s eyes got large, and he smirked. “Well, this will be a fun night. I hope you have beer. A lot of beer.”

“N-Noah?” Haley. “I- I’m on your bed. We need to t-talk-” The remainder of her words trailed away.

He turned from Sam, seeing her in his bedroom. “Make yourself at home Sam. You know I’m a whiskey guy. Top shelf above the fridge. I’ll be back.”  
“Haley? You ok?” Noah walked into his room, to see her laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He gently sat down beside her and took her hand. “Haley, what’s wrong?”  
She took a deep breath and looked anywhere but at the farmer. “He’s my ex…. Not the one Emily was yelling about…” She turned, her face bright red. “Seb and I dated off and on in high school…. I was his first…. well- his first everything.”

“Wait. You. Haley. Princess of all things cute and fashion. Dated the Lord of Darkness and Evil that is Seb?” Noah held back a laugh as best as he could, but after watching Haley skip around holding his own hand…. He couldn't picture Sebastian lasting an hour.

“I know… but he was sweet. He was always there. I hurt him..” her voice tailed off, and she sat up on the bed. Without letting Noah have a chance to reply, she drastically changed the subject. 

“This is a really nice home Noah. It’s almost as large as mine.” She smiled as Noah sat up as well, before standing up off the bed.

“It can be very quiet though.” Noah admitted, walking around the bed to sit by Haley. “Some nights, when I first arrived in the valley, I hated it. I still do sometimes… every night I wake up over and over… but last night, I slept so well.” his voice trailed off, grinning.

She blushed, taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

“That must be Sebastian. Or Abby. Or both.” Noah said, standing up. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right here.” He smiled. 

Hand in hand, the pair walked out of the bedroom, just as Sam had made it to Noah’s door.

It was sundown. Sam opened the front door and the two friends walked in. Abby seemed her normal awkwardly bubbly self, Sebastian seemed even more quiet.

“Hey Sam! Hey Noah!” Abby exclaimed, hugging Noah then walking over to her boyfriend to kiss his cheek. “Oh hi Haley, I heard you might be here today.” Abby smiled and Haley waved, her grip on Noah’s hand tightened slightly.

“Sup Noah; Sam.” Sebastian muttered, never looking up, causing Abby to roll her eyes. 

“Seb, if you like my floor so much just kiss it already. The non stop staring is making ‘Floor Senpai’ nervous.” Noah joked, causing Sam to laugh loudly into the fridge he was currently raiding. 

Sebastian’s head shot up, flushing bright red. His eyes locked onto Haley for the shortest of moments, before he turned to walk to the couch.

“Hey Haley, got a few spots on your neck.’ He remarked, sitting down and signaling for Sam to bring him a drink. 

“Oh do I? Strange. I wonder how they got there, it’s like someone was in my house for the last day.” Haley replied without missing a beat, a soft hint of sass. She leaned over and kissed Noah on the cheek. 

Noah flushed red, laughing as Seb smirked. “Been a long time Sebby.” Haley stated meekly.

“Not long enough, princess. Not even fucking close. ” Seb shot back, looking anywhere but at her.

“Woah. Easy Seb.” Abby said, sitting on the floor beside the couch. Sam slowly walked into the living room behind her, sitting on the couch by her, setting a can of beer beside Seb. 

 

Noah sighed, sitting down on the smaller loveseat, Haley plopping down beside him. 

“So I think I can safely assume Haley and Seb know each other, but did you all go to the same school?” Noah asked, trying to break the ice.

“Yep!” Abby said with a grin. “It’s strange. We all  _ knew of _ each other, but it wasn’t until our junior or senior year that we  _ knew _ each other.”

“The four of us became close friends, it was so nice.” Sam agreed. “Good old Shermer High… I played Gridball there. I remember Haley was Prom Queen, Abby I know you just acted weird-Ow!!” Abby had smacked him for the weird comment, laughing regardless.

“I wasn’t acting! I  _ am  _ weird!” She stated, before Seb chimed in. 

“And I was just a quiet guy that had straight A’s.” He looked up into the group, then with a deep breath, looked dead at Noah. “Then everything changed.”

Noah didn’t flinch under the gaze. “What happened Seb?” Noah sat up, looking at the group, before he went on. “And I want  _ all _ of you to not hold back. I want to be able to hang with my friends. Not just one or two of you. So please.” With that, Noah nodded at Sebastian.

“I happened, it was me, Noah.” Haley said, letting go of his hand, leaning forward and downing a shot of whiskey. “Sam and I had met before, with him on the Gridball team and being the head cheerleader myself. So he became friends with Sebastian somehow, and Sebby was close friends with Abby.”

She paused, looking at the trio of her former classmates. “We had exams soon, so we all ended up studying in the library one morning.”

“Mom had made me a LOT of food, and I offered to share.” Seb muttered. “That’s when I started to talk to Haley.”

“One day, after prom, he asked me out. We kept it secret.” She whispered. The room went quiet. 

“Over the summer.. we all stuck around. Even when Haley and Seb broke up. They remained civil.” Abby muttered. 

Noah looked as each of the four started to look somber. He was reading the writing on the wall. 

“Then it slowly dawned on us. A princess, a brain, a jock, an adventurer… we couldn’t hang out with each other in school. People would ruin our year.” Sam stated, walking over to pour himself another shot. 

Sebastian stood up, and looked out the window as Sam continued. “We had breakfast together. On the last day of summer…. and that was it. The ending… there was a huge fight. Sides became apparent. Or so I’m told. I still don’t know the full story. Of that ending after I left.”

“And now I’m forcing you all back together…” Noah muttered, standing up and grabbing two more shot glasses. 

“I’ll go by the saloon and grab a large pizza, don’t drink without me.” Abby said, running out the door. 

“Seb… I’m sorry.” Haley admitted, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked out of her touch, his eyes glistening. 

“You.. you’re s-sorry?” Sebastian was holding back tears, stammering as his voice grew in volume. “You knew. I begged you. I would have kept it secret. He just wanted arm candy. He used you. And what do you do?! You laugh at every prank he pulled!” 

Sebastian was yelling now. Sam and Noah looked at each other in shock. Haley stood up and started yelling.

“What fucking choice did I have!? I was the ‘princess’ like you said! If I didn’t go along with it he would have ruined me! He wanted to beat the shit out of you for fun! I hated it! I wanted to hide! I wanted to run from him! I still cared about you Bastian! I couldn’t let anyone hurt you!” 

Haley was sobbing, her hands in the tightest fists. Noah reached out slowly and lightly touched her elbow. She leaned into his touch, but her rage was still red hot. 

“I wouldn’t let them hurt you, and this is the thanks I get?!? You never fucking talk to me! That was 6 years ago! This is the most we have seen each other, let alone talk!! I was heartbroken! 

“Bastian, I forced myself to move on. And even now I still try and protect you four! I love Noah and don’t want to leave-” but the remainder of her words came out in sobs. 

Haley ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Noah stood up, and started to walk over to Sebastian. 

Sam grabbed Noah’s arm, turning him to look him dead in the eyes. “Alex abused her, Noah. It’s publicly known. Lewis didn’t even flinch. He swept it all under the rug. She still hangs out with him…. just… ” his voice trailed off and he let go of the farmer’s arm. 

“I warned her. Told her he was bad news. She didn’t listen.” Seb whispered. 

Sebastian looked down, as Abby walked in with pizza. Sam put a hand up before Abby spoke, and turned to Noah. 

“Noah, go talk with her. We will be here. We are  not leaving.” Sam said, making sure his point got across. “This has gone on long enough. We are going to start the process to move on.  _ Tonight. _ ”

Noah nodded slightly, then walked to his bedroom door. The clock in the living room chimed 11:00 PM. 

His bedroom didn’t have a lock. Or if it did, he had never seen it. He shut the door behind himself, and walked over to his bed, where Haley was sobbing into his pillows. 

“Haley…? Don’t worry it’s just me.” He whispered, sitting down on the edge of the mattress- putting a hand on her back. She didn’t say a word. She curled up, rolled over into his lap and sobbed again.

“It’s ok my love. Seb isn’t upset… he didn’t storm off. Everyone is ready to try and start to move on.”

She slowly sat up, letting Noah hold her close. “Alex wanted to beat up Seb… on the last day before graduation. I called Sebastian over and over. Always voicemail... I told Robin. Seb was safe. But Alex… The day after graduation…” her voice became sobs again, and Noah kissed her hair. 

“My sunflower” Noah whispered into her hair. “I want to know. But you don’t need to say it today. Let it be one issue at a time. Don’t worry. I’ll always listen.” 

After a few minutes, Haley had all but stopped crying. She looked up into Noah’s eyes. She saw love. He smiled down at her, brushing the last few tears away with his thumb. She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him softly. 

Sam was sitting in front of the TV, eating his third slice of pizza. Sebastian was on the porch smoking, and Abby was laying halfway on the sofa, with her head on the floor. 

“They’ve been gone for a while Sam, should we be worried?” Abby asked, concern in her voice. 

As if on cue, Noah opened the door to his bedroom, blushing. He walked out, Haley holding his arm tightly. She looked up at Noah as he smiled, before looking around the room. 

“Haley you look like a scared child!” Abby teased, and ran over to hug the girl. 

Haley, surprised, squeaked. After a moment, she returned the hug, letting go of Noah’s arm. Sebastian walked back into the house as he heard the pair return. Noah turned to look at him. 

“Seb, you and Haley need to talk. Maybe not tonight, and it doesn’t have to be in front of us, but I want you both to come to a middle ground.” Sebastian nodded but made no attempt to set a date. 

She nodded then took Noah’s hand again. “Noah can we have it here? I’d want to have you here…. you help my nerves.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Noah blushed bright red and Haley- just as red, hid her face. 

Sam and Abby laughed at this comment, and Seb even gave a chuckle. Suddenly, the clock struck midnight. “Oh Yoba it’s  _ midnight _ ?!” Noah groaned. “I’ve gotta be up at 6 to weed and plant new seeds…”

“I-I could help…” Haley mumbled. “After the fight with-I want to stay here anyway…” Noah looked at her and nodded. 

“Well, we should head out. My dad is gonna kill me for being out so late!” Abby whined, and her and Sam took their leave. 

Seb stood up, walking over to Haley, and mumbled “I’m.. sorry” before exiting. 

Noah sighed, putting the now cold pizza in his fridge. He turned, walking into the living room. 

“Hey Haley, what did you mean when you said you loved me… and not wanting to leave?” She looked up, and for a moment she wanted to scream. 

_ Just tell him. Forget Alex and the dare. You just told so much of your life to Noah. _

_ ...But… Alex will hurt him… I can’t.  _

She looked into his eyes, and blushed. “I’m staying the night. With you. Not hiding.”

Haley stood up and kissed Noah on the cheek. “I’ve haven’t talked with those three in years—and I’ve never told anyone else about my past… I trust you so much Noah. And in such a short amount of time.”

He smiled, locking the door to the farmhouse, and turning off the lights in the living room. They walked into Noah’s bedroom, hand in hand. “If you change your mind about helping tomorrow, I won’t mind.”

“I want to try. I want to make something. I’ll need help, but I’m gonna do it.” She replied, sitting down on the bed. 

Noah shut his bedroom and got into his bed. Suddenly Haley was right beside him, resting her head on his arm. He smiled, turning off the light. 

 

In the darkness, they kissed softly once. Twice. Then there was a whisper. 

“Noah?”

Noah hummed in reply, not turning on the light. “You’re never getting this shirt back.”

He laughed, wrapping his free arm around her. “That’s fine. You look better in it anyway.” He yawned, closing his eyes. “I love you Haley.” He gasped, shocked at what he had said, but then shrugged and smiled.

“I-“ she paused, hearing the dare in her head. 

_ Deal with him till the end of the Fall _ … 

“My farmer boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much plot! So yeah! They are like... The Breakfast club. In case you didn't read the tags, Lots of references will be dropped in the story to things I love, such as next chapter will have one of my favorite lines from any Movie AND Broadway shows ever.
> 
> As always, Let me know what ya'll thought about the chapter! See you tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- This chapter contains mentions of physical, emotional, and mental abuse.

#  Chapter Six

**All Bets Are Off**

 

The alarm went off right at 6:00. Noah woke up, yawning and slowly starting to sit up. “Noah, not yet…” he loved her. Her voice made him blush just with saying his name. 

“Hey Haley, why…. Why did you agree to help farm today? You don't like getting dirty..” Noah asked, half asleep, as she kissed his neck softly.

“I-I want to be with you. And if that means out in the field… Then that’s where I’ll be. B-besides… I like talking with you.. let me go make you breakfast.. But first-”

She leaned forward, grinding into his hips with hers, as best as someone who  _ just _ woke up could. They kissed, and then cuddled for the better part of an hour.

Noah smiled, and the pair got up to eat breakfast. Noah went to the field to remove all the dead plants, while Haley made omelettes. When he had finished outside, he came in to find her waiting with piping hot food. The duo ate, drank coffee, and then stood to go grab a shirt and head to town.

“Um. Yeah. No.” Haley said bluntly from the living room. “I know you have a working shower, you are gonna use it right now.”

Noah rolled his eyes. “I am about to be preparing the ground, and planting new seeds...in the heat of summer. Why run up the water bill?”

“Because you are going to be in town with me. And I don't want to have a pigpen on my arm. I want you to attract attention, not bugs.” she blushed, “You can be beautiful. With me... together.”

Noah laughed, shrugging and heading to the bathroom. On the sink was a neatly folded shirt and a pair of pants. 

 

_ Oh Yoba, she picked an outfit for me.  _

Laughing, Noah took a nice hot shower. To his shock, the door to the bathroom never opened.

 

Meanwhile, Haley was on her phone, whispering. “Alex. dare is off. I… I think I’m falling in love with him.”

The line was quiet, then Alex replied, very softly. “I’m sorry, i thought you just said you may  _ love _ this weak ass fucking farmer. Are you out of your goddamn mind Haley?!?”

“Alex… I mean it.”

“Are you fucking for real?! This is NOT going to happen Haley. Just wait. You’ll come to your right mind…. If you know what's good for you….  _ AND him _ .”

“I AM in my right mind. He cares, and wants to help me mend bridges a-”

“Listen here bitch. You are mine. You are playing him. Till the end of fall. Then I swear to god you will break him, make him never come back to Pelican Town, and we will talk about this.”

Alex hung up, and Haley tried not to cry, hearing the shower turn off. 

 

“N-Noah, it's almost 9!” Haley croaked, using every ounce of her will to not cry. Noah walked out of the bathroom, laughing. She had picked out a very dark blue pair of jeans, and his dark purple short sleeved shirt. Haley’s eyes lit up when she saw him.

“Noah!! I just KNEW that would look good on you! And the dark purple matches my crop top!! Ahhhh! I love it! Thank you for wearing it!!” She was bouncing up and down squealing with joy.

_ If she was any more happy, she would be skipping around the room. _ Noah thought, grinning.

“Haley, do you put this much thought in EVERY outfit?” Noah asked, fearing for his poor closet.

“Why? Is it not good enough? Did something not mat- OH YOU- Yes. I love my fashion. I like looking good.” She blushed and kissed Noah on the nose, giggling. “And besides, you stared HARD at me during the Flower Dance, I spent so long on that look. So it has its desired outcome.”

Noah grinned, opening his door, and bowed his head as she skipped out.  _ Oh yoba she IS skipping. _ “Noah, Come on! The whole town will be there! It’s the first, let’s show off. Besides, you got a matching mark from me this morning Farmer Boy~” She taunted, tapping a spot on his neck, before winking and wrapping her arm under his.

_ So that's what she was doing this morning…  _ Noah sighed, a silly grin growing on his face.

They walked down the path, past the old rundown bus and into town. Haley was right, it was only 9:00 in the morning, but it seemed everyone in the town was out and around. Most of the town had not yet heard the news about-

“Haley how a- Oh my goodness are you and Farmer Noah a couple now? When did that happen? Oh my!”

Jodi and Robin squealed, and waved. Then, right as they could see the door to Pierre’s door, the lovers heard a voice, that stopped them dead in the middle of the road.

“Oh my Yoba there you are Haley!” 

Emily.

She came running up behind, then suddenly it all went quiet. “I was wondering where you went yesterday! I was so worri-N-Noah?” She stammered.

_ Oh Emily, I’m sorry you had to find out this way. _ Noah took a deep breath, and turned around with Haley, to face the elder sister.

“H-hi Em.” Noah said, blushing and giving a awkward grin. “S-surprise?”

“Em I-”

Emily looked hurt. “C-can I speak with you all in private?” 

Abby had walked out of the store right at that moment. She turned to see all of this, and walked over meekly. “If you need a place to talk, Noah, you know you can use my room.

The lovers and Emily walked in, causing more people to notice the new couple, and Noah walked over to Pierre. “Hey Pierre, Abby is letting the three of us, talk for a moment in her room. I’ll be right back to buy all of the seeds in the fucking world”

The sound of a sale that big made Pierre not ask any questions. Noah took the lead again and opened Abby's room. 

“Noah. Was that- That mess. You?!” Emily pointed and the now less purple, but still evident bite marks and hickeys. 

“Ah…yeah. That was. I won’t beat around the bush Emily. The day you found Haley in her room, I had-”

“He had just climbed out my window.” Haley finished, covering the fact that Noah was in the unfinished dark room, kissing Noah’s arm out of habit, causing Emily to sigh. 

“But-I-Noah…” Emily looked at him, tears in her eyes. “I wish you had asked me to come in. You are one of the people I love seeing at the Stardrop nightly! Do you know how embarrassing this is?! I find my sister, in her room, covered in hickies!” 

Emily turned sharply, looking dead at her sister. “And Haley. You answered your bedroom door… n-nude…. Oh Yoba.” Emily was crimson. Haley looked up at Noah. His gears started to turn. He winked at the blonde haired girl before pressing on. 

Noah had banked on this conversation happening today, and reached into his pocket.

“I’m sorry Em… and I’m sorry I was with in bed SLEEPING with your baby sister on your birthday. No. Legit sleeping. We haven’t, before you ask.” Noah stated dryly, making Emily blush and Haley giggle softly. 

“But I didn’t forget. You mentioned in passing you have a gem collection. Well…. I didn’t forget to get you a gift. I just- I didn’t expect to be in your house that day.”

Noah opened his left hand, in his palm was a bright vibrant emerald.

“Next time, I’ll knock on the front door.” He chuckled, continuing- “but Emily, I love your sister. I had her over for dinner last night. With Sam, Abby…. and Sebastian.” 

Emily looked floored. “Se-Sebby?” Noah nodded. “But… how. The fight..?”

Noah shrugged. “Yep. They all stayed till after midnight. I didn’t want Haley to walk home alone, so I slept in the living room on my sofa last night. She had my king bed to herself.”

Haley looked up at Noah with the biggest eyes she’d ever used. He blushed, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. 

“Emily. I am sorry I hid her and I from you. But I wanted to make sure she was the one I wanted to be my girlfriend. No one knew until this morning. Well the breakfast club did, but that’s because Haley had to return my shoes. I left them under her bed. And that’s when she stayed for dinner.”

Emily sighed, still hurt, but smiled at the same time. 

“Noah, you don’t need to lie about sleeping. I know how Haley is. She will have you in her bed to cling to in her sleep. I can’t stop that.”

Noah blushed and Haley sighed with a very exasperated sound, but Emily waved a hand at her. 

“I just want to protect her. Please, don’t take advantage of her. That’s happened before. I trust you. I’m hurt,  but the looks she’s been giving you.. I can’t be against that. Just… come through the front door.”

Noah nodded, and let go of Haley. He reached out, offering a hug to the elder sister.

“Em, you and I can talk one on one in a few nights also. Just so I can get your approval. And as quiet as the farm gets at night… she can cling. It beats a dog with claws”

Emily chuckled a bit, smiled; and gently hugging Noah. 

As Emily walked out, Noah walked over to David Jr’s pen, who squeaked rapidly. 

“Hey Dj. How’s mama and her boy been treating you?” Noah pet the guinea pig gently. He turned around and smiled at Haley, before they both exited the room also. 

Then, they saw Alex. 

He was in the store, and Haley’s grip on Noah’s arm tightened. 

“It’s ok my love, I won't let him hurt you.” Noah kissed her hair. 

She looked up and whispered. “It’s you I’m worried about.”

Then, Alex saw them. “Well  _ fuck  _ me  _ gently  _ with a chainsaw! The farmer’s got arm candy!”

The whole store looked up as Alex yelled, causing Haley to go fuchsia. Without missing a beat Noah chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“Actually Alex-arm candy imply she’s just here for looks, when the opposite is quite true. She’s here by my side in the long run. But I’ll take it as a complement, as long as she does.”

Without waiting for the jock to reply, Noah grinned, and walked over to the counter.

“Hey Pierre, I had Abby speak with Caroline last night- did you get the thing I put on special order?” Noah said a bit loudly, causing Alex to look upset. 

 

In the valley, the tradition of the Flower bouquet being a symbol of love has taken a whole new meaning. In order to “officially” be seen as going out with somebody you had to present them with a large bouquet of flowers. Normally, it was a bunch of roses. But Caroline walked out of the back of the house, holding a vase with 20 of the biggest sunflowers, and 5 red roses in the center. 

“Noah…. Oh Yoba.” Haley unwrapped her arms from him and ran over to Caroline. “How did you know sunflowers?!” She turned back to him, tears streaming down her face. 

Noah slipped a small envelope to Caroline, and winked. “I had some help. “And when they start to wilt, I already talked with Penny about helping to press them- to put on your wall of art.”

That sent Haley over the edge. If Noah had thought her squealing over fashion was loud, he hadn’t heard anything yet. She set the vase down by Pierre, and jumped up, grabbing Noah’s neck and kissing him. 

The whole shop, Pierre included, cheered. Alex had sulked out the door. Haley was quivering. She was so excited. “Oh Noah! Thank you so much~!” 

Grinning, Noah gently set her down, before buying about $10,000 worth of seeds. Haley walked out holding her flowers, beaming like the sun. 

Before Noah made it out the door, Pierre stopped him. “Ah, farmer Noah, my daughter wanted to give you this.” Pierre handed Noah a large obviously hardly ever opened manila envelope- “ **T. B. C.”** Written on the front. 

“Oh shit. This- wow. Thanks Pierre.” Noah smiled and walked out. 

 

His phone chirped 10:00 AM. 

 

As the pair walked back to the farm, Haley never took her hands off of the flowers. This was the first time she had let go of his hand for more than 10 minutes. She did however maintain a firm placement right by his elbow. As they neared the edge of his property Haley turned to him, grinning. 

“I’m gonna go set these inside~ do you need anything while I’m in there darling?”

Noah blushed looking down at her. “You’ll want to bring a few water bottles… oh. I have a spare key, taped under the mailbox.”

“Ok! Want me to leave the key anywhere?”

Noah stopped, and kissed her hair. “Y-yeah. On your keys. You’re officially dating me. Keep it. You’ll need it.”

She was stunned “but Noah… is it official?”

He pondered for a moment. “Well, sorta? We both have said we want it- and the town thinks it is. How about officially unofficial?”

She welled up at this, nodding and turned to walk inside. Noah smiled, the sun starting to reach the peak of its daily climb up the sky. He sat the unopened envelope on his porch, and grabbed his hoe. He started to get to work preparing the soil for the new seasons crops. 

In the house, Haley had a phone call. From Alex. 

“Well well. That was a good show in the store today… I bet he thinks you really love him!”

Haley was staring at the spare farmhouse key. “I do love him. I’m saying it. I willingly am ending the bet. It’s off. The dare is over. You can keep your money.”

Alex laughed, slowly- a sound that gave Haley chills. “Ha. Ha. Ha ha ha HA- you can’t do that. You know you can’t. I won’t  _ let you _ do that.”

“You don’t get to control me Alex. You are not going to ruin this. I’m hap-”

Alex screamed something, something she hadn’t thought of in a long time. 

“Listen here  _ slut.  _ If you want a repeat of the day after you graduated, keep. Talking.” He hung up. And Haley stood there. In the middle of the kitchen. Crying.

 

Noah walked in to his home, and ran over to the blonde who was slumped on the floor. 

“Haley? W-what’s wrong?” He looked scared, holding her hand and rubbing her cheek. “What happened?”

She looked up at him slowly, before turning away, sobbing loudly. “I-Alex. He called. I…” her voice trailed off. 

“Oh darling… I’ll protect you. He can’t hurt you.” Noah sat down on the floor, tossing his farming tools to the side. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. 

“N-Noah… he.. fuck.” She took a deep breath, and turned to face the farmer. 

“He abused me.  _ Almost _ never hard enough to leave marks…. most of it was mental and emotional. I was  _ required _ to tell him every moment of my day. I had to ask him if I could hang out with my friends. I drove them all away, to save them from him…”

“The day after graduation he learned I was the reason Sebastian was nowhere near him. The reason he couldn’t ‘beat the Emo out of the fucking nerd’ as he put it. So he beat me. I had a black eye, and a bruised rib…”

Noah held her close, kissing her hair. “And that’s why you stick around him. To protect everyone…?”

“Y-yeah..”

“Oh Haley… I promise. You’re safe here.”

She looked up at him, trembling. “But he knows. He knows I love... That I’m not going to leave you…” her voice trailed off. The farmer slowly stood up, lifting her up with him. 

“He won’t get between us. I promise that. This farm will be your hideaway. No matter what happens with us, you will always be able to hide here.”

“I-I… thank you.” Haley whispered, kissing the farmer gently on the lips. they stood there like that, for what felt like a year. 

 

When Haley had composed herself, she decided to make lunch for the pair. They ate a large bowl of fruit salad, with ice cold sweet tea, holding hands the whole meal. 

After they felt refreshed, the duo walked out into the peak heat of the first day of summer. As Noah started to plant melon seeds, Haley was watching his hands gently bury the seeds. 

“I’m glad I’m watching… it would be a disaster if I had done it. I thought you just tossed dirt over them and called it a day..” Haley mumbled, slowly helping by copying the farmer.

The sun was right over top of them. Haley, to her credit, was helping water every seed as they planted them. But she did take a large number of breaks. Noah finally gave in to the amount of sweat on his back, tossing his purple shirt onto the porch. 

Which a whistle, Haley walked over and winked. “Damn farmer boy~ you didn’t tell me this was a perk of farming!”

Noah blushed and shook his head. “I’m sweaty as fuck, this isn’t a perk hun.” She apparently didn’t hear him, or didn’t care, as she rubbed her hands over his chest once, before getting back to work with a giggle. 

The sun was setting, as Haley set the watering can down. Noah smiled at Haley. “So, how did you enjoy the daily life of a farmer?” 

She smiled, “it was a lot of work…. but one more thing.” She walked to his side, then held out a small blue seed packet.

“What is it..? Pierre didn’t sell anything like this..” he looked all over the packet for any markings, and didn’t see anything. 

“I got this in high school, it’s an ‘Ancient Fruit’ seed! I don’t know if it will still grow… but I want to call this one mine.”

She grabbed the hoe from Noah, and awkwardly tried to prepare the earth. “Haley, hang on, stand still.”

Noah walked over to her, standing right behind her. He put his hands on top of hers, and helped her with the motions. He let her kneel down on the ground and he stayed holding her. 

He had his bare chest on her back, his head on her left shoulder, and his hands held the back of her hands gently. He helped her gently plant the seed, the hands of the duo intertwining between the two. 

Without turning around, Haley leaned into him. The sunset was stunning. Noah rubbed her arms, muttering a half hearted apology for all the dirt he was getting on her.

“Noah… I…” but the farmer cut her off, moving his lips to be inches from her left ear. 

“Haley… this. All this. My farm. It’s all I can offer you. I’m not well off. I’m not a genius, or a wizard… I’m a simple farmer.” He kissed her ear softly, then continued. 

“But I gave you that bouquet to offer my life. I know it’s only been a short time that we have talked more than just ‘hello’.. and I know it’s unofficial.. but you never said if-”

“Of course I accept it, Noah!” She slowly stood up, holding him to her, backing up to sit away from the newly planted seeds. 

She slowly turned to him, as the moon started to rise. Her eyes danced with the soft glow of the moon. 

“Noah. I didn’t think I’d say this to anyone ever again…. after the constant belittling and emotional abuse I received… but..”

She closed her eyes, trembling. “Noah.”

She opened her eyes. And Noah blushed.  _ Her deep, crystal blue eyes.  _

“Noah. I- I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! There we have it! Bad guy in the mix, the town knows, and it's summer! Did you guys pick up on the few references I put in there? I felt like farming was better than pottery in this case ;).
> 
> Note- Next chapter will start NSFW. If you want to skip that, jump in it to when Abby enters the room.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this one starts off NSFW. If you want to skip that part, Do a search for the first time Abby is mentioned and go from there.
> 
> TW- assholes getting punched in the face.

#  Chapter Seven

**The Moonlight Jellies**

  
  


The majority of the summer was a blur. Although Haley didn’t spend every night at the farm, she came by daily to at least water the Ancient Fruit. On the final day of summer, Noah woke up to a shock. Haley left the night before, tired, and said she wouldn't see the farmer again until the Jellies… whatever that meant.

But as he opened his eyes, he saw her eyes. “H-haley…? What are you…” She looked up, a grin on her face.

“I wanted to see you… and your alarm didn't go off. So I decided to water the crops, and come here.”

“Wh-what?” Noah grabbed his phone, it was noon… “why didn't you get me up?” he looked alarmed, he had to harvest everything, and get ready for the Event that night...

“The ancient fruit is ready. I already got all the ripe crops down, they are all in the kitchen for you to comb over, and we can check outside tonight...but I noticed something a few weeks ago.. And I need it Noah..” She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly.

She pulled away for just a moment. “You never told me about a thick wooden pole… But I felt it at the start of this season… and I want it.” She licked her lips, her hand slipping under his boxers.

“H-Haley… Oh fu…” Noah moaned, lowering his face to her neck, starting to nip in newer places, knowing how much she loved showing off her love marked neck.

 

“Oh Noah… just let this happen… just say it. And I’ll do it.” Noah rubbed her lips with his thumb gently, grinning, the sleep not present in his eyes.

 

“Haley… suck my dick.” Her eyes lit up as he said this, scrambling off the bed and pulling him to the edge. She threw his pants across the room. Looking at his member. 

“Hold on tight Farmer Boy.” She teased, before letting her lips kiss him up and down. She let her hand rub his balls, letting her teeth graze his shaft- causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. She looked up into his eyes, winking.

Suddenly she took his whole member into her mouth, his head rubbing the edge of her throat.

“Oh my god Ha- oh… Haley… Princess..” He could think straight, her warm mouth worshiping his member. He grabbed her hair and looked down. She nodded, letting him fuck her throat. He groaned, thrusting in and out, starting to pant.

She pushed him down, letting her hand pump, kissing his inner thighs. “Oh Noah you taste so good…” She murmured. 

“Haley-ohhh” was all he was able to get out as she licked his shaft again, resuming bobbing on him. His back arched slightly, as he watched his lover take him over and over, squeezing his balls softly.

Haley looked up, watching the farmer. She ran her free hand over his chest. Her eyes dancing over the spasming chest of her lover.

“Haley… I’m close…” Noah groaned. She quickly started pumping with her hands, opening her mouth, with a wink. He blushed, his mind numbing as he reached his peak.

Three things happened at that moment. Noah, reaching a large climax, let loose his seed on the grinning face of Haley. This caused Haley to squeal, pleased with her work, licking his shaft once more as he came down from the rush. The third came when  the door to the bedroom was thrown open.

“Hey Noah wake u-OH YOBA FUCKING SHIT UH SHIT!” Abby, who had come with Sam and Sebastian (as planned weeks in advance) to enjoy a day of video games before the late night gathering, had walked in- right as Haley was giving her lover one last lick.

As soon as she was in the room, she was out. The bedroom door slamming behind. “W-well… That just happened.” Haley said with a grin, using her fingers to wipe off her face. Noah watched, as she slowly sucked each of her now covered fingers clean, his eyes wide.

“Th… That was amazing Haley.” Noah panted, not addressing that Abby had just seen the duo in such a state. “Let’s shower… then we can deal with Abby looking at us for the remainder of the day. The blonde smiled and nodded, and the duo walked into the master bath together.

Sam was crying with laughter as his girlfriend came and sat down beside him, grabbing a controller and starting to play the new ‘SUPER MARIA GO CART” game. “How did you not see her purse and shoes?!?” Sam laughed, causing his girlfriend to turn an even darker shade of pink.

“I thought they would have been asleep. It’s only noon…” Abby mumbled, causing Sebastian to join in the laughter. “Hey Sam we should do that one day when we wake up.” She added bluntly, causing both of the men in the room to have a fit of coughing.

Noah made his way into the living room of the farmhouse, going over to the cabinet above the TV, and pulled a bottle of whiskey down. “Sorry Abs.” he muttered, grabbing a shot glass and filling it to the top.

“Don't be sorry, Sam should take notes.” Both Abby and Noah laughed at this, and he slid her a shot glass. Sebastian walked up to the cabinet, grabbed two glasses, and passed one over to Sam. Noah saw the produce on the counter in the kitchen and walked over.  _ Haley did a great job during the final harvest…  _ He started to sort out what he wanted to keep to cook with, and started to move the others into a pile to take to Pierre’s on the following day.

“Oh hey Abby- I’m so so sorry about that!” Haley had walked out of the bedroom. Abby laughed again, as Haley walked over to the kitchen. 

“Noah, don't get rid of that ancient fruit yet… save it for the contest at the fair in about two weeks!” Haley looked up, blushing but beaming with pride. “I would love to say I helped win…” 

Everyone in the home, even Sebastian, laughed at this. “If  _ we _ win Haley… I’ll be amazed. With that, Noah took Haley by the hand, leading her back to the main room. While pouring for everyone else, he offered her a shot glass. 

“Well, this is blast from the past. Welcome to the club Noah.” She grinned, and took the extra glass from him. Abby held up her shot and looked at Noah.

“Well, now you need to open that file I gave you, but wait till tomorrow.” Noah nodded and smiled.

Sam and Sebastian both raised up their glasses. Noah joined and looked at Haley. The trio of friends did the same. “Well, Princess-” Sebastian started with a hint of sass, “Care to call the toast like old times?”

She looked at them all- her eyes glowing with both hope, and nostalgia. She took a deep breath and stood up- “Ok fuckers! Who the hell are you?”

“A Jock” Sam called back, standing,

“A Brain” Sebastian joined,

“An Adventurer” Abby said with a grin,

“A Princess” Haley called back; the four turning to Noah-

“A Farm Boy!” He said, holding his glass high.

“And what are WE?” Haley yelled into the group-

“The Breakfast Club!” everyone, including Noah replied. Everyone took his or her own shot. In that moment, life was perfect.

The remainder of the day was spent playing games and catching up on the time since the friends had all seen each other last. As the sun slowly started to set, the friends each left, but all agreed to watch the gathering together. Haley was the last to leave.

“Hey Noah, can I stay the night with you? I- I want to talk more about.. Yeah.”

Noah took her hand gently and smiled. “If  _ you _ want to stay, you have a key. You don't need to ask me. I know why you do, but that option is always there for you. But you should let Emily know.”

“I- I know… it just doesn't feel real. I never spend time away from my house. Now I love it.” She smiled, kissed his cheek and left. 

Noah watched her leave, grinning. He was getting ready to leave as well. He would stop at the Stardrop and get a large pizza for the gang, and then head out to the beach. He got to his front door, when he saw Haley's purse. She had claimed a spot near the door with it. Her phone charger was attached to the wall behind the sofa. 

He smiled, sending her a quick text. 

 

**Hey, I see you left your purse. Glad to see you claiming a space. <3**

 

With that, he locked the door to the farmhouse, and walked out into the still night.

 

As he walked down to the beach, he saw Haley. She was waiting for him. He blushed, walking a little faster on his way over. “Hi Farmer Boy~” She teased, kissing his cheek.

“Hi my sunflower.” He replied, as she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, and started to lead Noah to a spot on the docks.

“Mayor Lewis said it won't be long. You'll never be as amazed after the first time, so enjoy it Noah.” She smiled, letting him sit on the edge, right in front of Abby, Sam, and Sebastian. She knelt down right beside him. Seeing Alex on the far edge of the dock, her stomach clenched.

Slowly, a soft blue light appeared, then another, and then ten. Twenty. The whole ocean was lit up. “Oh Yoba…” Noah muttered “I’m laying down, watch your feet guys.” He slowly stretched out, looking down, to a large mass of Blue Jellyfish.

“Oh! Look! The Green!” Abby and Haley Squealed, as well as a lot of others gasping. “It never shows up unless something amazing is about to happen.” Haley whispered into Noah's ear, laying down on the dock beside him. The Green Jelly was right under Noah.

“Haley… its so…”

“Breathtaking.” She finished for him,

The Jellies started to swim away, and Noah sat up, looking at Haley. “Not as breathtaking as you.” He whispered. She sat up and turned to him. He ran his hand through her soft blonde hair. “You take my breath away every time I see you.”

In front of the whole town, they kissed. The ‘officially unofficial’ relationship was shown in the town for the first time since Noah bought the bouquet. The kiss was not that long, but the silence that came when the lovers pulled apart seemed to last forever.

Then, Robin and Jodi cheered. Sam wolf whistled. Abby started yelling ‘about damn time in public!’ Sebastian clapped softly…. And Alex laughed.

 

“Get a fucking room!” Alex sneered, causing Noah to stand up and stand in front of Haley.

“Alex, not in front of the child-” Alex walked right up to him, inches away from his face.

Noah stood his ground, as Haley tried to pull him away, still knelt in on herself on the dock. Lewis was running over, but Alex feigned a kick at Haley. That crossed the line. Noah blinked, and then punched him square in the jaw. The sickening  _ crack _ that was heard in that moment echoed for days.

“Never. Attack. My. Girlfriend.” Noah said, as Alex screamed holding his mouth- it was evident by the way his teeth suddenly failed to line up that his jaw was broken. Noah leaned in grabbing the man by the shirt. “Or I  _ will _ end you.” He shoved Alex back on to the dock as Lewis arrived.

“N-Now Farmer Noah, what is the meaning of this?!?” Noah looked at the mayor, blushing. 

“This asshole just tried to attack Haley. It was self defense.” The mayor looked shocked. Noah had knelt down to help Haley up.

Haley stood up, and took a step forward towards the beach. Noah nodded and smiled. “I’ll see you in a bit Princess. Go on ahead.”

As Haley ran off, Abby walked after her, causing Noah to relax slightly. “Seb, will you please go grab Harvey.” Sebastian nodded and disappeared into the night. 

Noah nodded at the mayor and turned to Alex, who was now standing. “Here.” The farmer held out his hand, offering to help the man onto his feet.

“Fuck off.” He spat blood out into the water, then while walking back onto the beach, stopped. Without turning around Alex spoke. 

“You do realize she isn’t in love with you right? Or are you blind. You’ll see soon enough.” The jock stormed off, brushing past Dr. Harvey on the way home. Noah sighed, and walked back to the farm without a word.

When Noah made it to the farm, Haley was waiting outside. She ran to him, holding the farmer close. “Oh Noah… you…” But Noah cut her off with a soft kiss.

“I will  _ never _ let him hurt you. That includes mentally and emotionally. I’m here for you.”

Haley looked at him, as his watch beeped 1:00 AM. “Tomorrow is gonna suck.” Noah said bluntly, causing Haley to grin slightly. “Come on Princess, lets go to bed.”

She stood still, before kissing him. “I know I haven't told you everything he did and said to me… but I will. I trust you Noah.” She smiled up at the man, and then took his hand- walking to the home. “And Noah… I’m gonna start leaving things here more often… I love your home.”

The pair went into the house, and no sooner had they stretched out on the bed, fell asleep. The first day of Fall was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yeah! I decided to have a bit of my own spin on 'what happened if the breakfast club stuck around' and that lead to the drinking.
> 
> Anyway! we are ramping up to the prologue rather fast! IDK If I will get to upload tomorrow, So if not- See Yall sunday!


	9. Chapter 9

#  **Chapter Eight**

A Recording, and a Fair

 

The first two weeks of fall went slowly. Haley came and visited the farm almost every day. Noah realized she was starting to spend more time with him than in her own home. Haley kept a close eye on all the crops, and kept a few aside for the display at the Fair. “They need to be perfect if they have  _ both _ of our names!” She would tease, but Noah wanted to win just as much as her.

When the day of the Fair had arrived, Haley got to the farm right at 7:00. Noah answered the door when she knocked. “You have a key darling you could ha- God  _ damn _ you’re stunning.” She giggled and took a slight step back to let him admire her more.

She was dressed in a simple cyan dress, that had a deep v neck. She had curled her blonde hair, and it seemed to sway in the wind. Her smile was glowing.

He smiled like a fool, before kissing her cheek softly. She walked inside the home, and turned to Noah as he shut the door. “So, what is the plan?” She asked, walking over to the coffee maker and turning it on.

Noah, still grinning, turned and walked over to the couch as Haley came and sat down with a fresh cup of coffee. “We have a few hours until the fair starts. The sprinklers did all the farm work for me! I was going to sit and read, but I like this.” He slowly sat down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. “Even with the sprinklers, I still had to harvest some stuff.” He kissed her arm as she took a sip of her coffee.

“You need a break Noah, all you do is farm. Will you be this busy in the winter also?” She rubbed her head on his, setting the mug on the table and wrapping her arms around him.

“I will be busy, but not anywhere near as bad. I heard from Pierre, he is going to sell Juniper berries in the winter, so that is ALL I will have to farm. And if I am lucky, they will be on the same harvest cycle.” He melted into her arms, and she giggled. He felt his eyes growing heavy, and he smiled.

Suddenly, she was holding his head in her lap, and was gently shaking his arm. “Good morning again Noah” She said in a soft whisper. “You are so cute when you sleep Farmer Boy~” She teased and kissed his forehead.

“D-did I fall asleep…? I’m sorry… What time is it?” She looked at her phone and blushed. 

“Time to run to the fair.” He shot up and ran to comb his hair, while Haley got the large box of display items together. They both RAN out of the farmhouse, and into the town.

The pair arrived right at 9:00. When they entered the town, Noah walked over to the Grange Contest area and started setting up. He put the Ancient Fruit that Haley grew in the center, and put the other produce above it, with gems taking the bottom row. The judging would take time, so Noah walked around and played all the games. 

“Noah!” Abby came running up and smiled. “I knew I would find you eventually. Come here!” She didn’t wait for him to reply, before taking him by the arm and running towards the old graveyard.

There was a fortune teller there, and Haley was walking out blushing bright red. “O-Noah! You should have her read your fortune! “I’ll tell you what she told me afterwards!”

Noah nodded and walked into the tent.

“Hello Farmer Noah, I was wondering when you would arrive.” The feeble looking woman spoke without looking up.

Noah paid the woman, and she smiled. She looked deep into the crystal ball. Then, it was as if the world paused. Everything was quiet. The small amount of light in the tent from the flap to the outside was gone. The only light came from two small candles beside the woman.

“I see you walking into a room with everyone in the town, they all smile at you. You seem to be quite popular…. There is a girl there who will stand by your side no matter what happens.. Wait. There is one who does not smile… he sits, watching. Planning.

I also see a small room, it seems you are destined to stay in this room for an extended amount of time, soon. But I see light in this dark room. There is pure light beside you. I see a mass of darkness walking away from you. Whomever the darkness is, they will cause great pain. 

I see… Oh young child, I see great love. It is there, even in the hardest of times. I see a group of people. Five of them. All walking away, arm in arm. You are in the center of the group… now everything is fading… I can see no more.”

Just as soon as everything vanished around them, it was all back. The woman smiled as Noah stood up, his mind thinking long and hard about what was just foreseen. Noah exited the tent.

“Well?!?” Sam asked. When Noah was inside, he and Sebastian had arrived. Haley walked over and wrapped her arm around Noah's, also looking expectantly at him. Noah opened his mouth to speak, but heard Lewis with a megaphone asking for all the Grange displayers to come for the results.

Haley held his arm the whole time, and when they made it to the center of town, everyone was there. Noah brushed past Alex, not letting Haley notice. To his surprise, Alex did not comment or anything. Noah would have thought more about it, but Lewis spoke.

“This was the closest contest I can ever remember! It came down to one point! But the winner is….. Noah! With a score of 99/100!”

The whole town cheered. Even Pierre clapped lightly. Noah, stunned, walked up and took a bow, as Lewis gave him a voucher for 1,000 points. Haley ran up after he took the prize and gave him a huge hug, causing Noah to trip and land on the ground- never once letting go of her. Abby, laughing, looked over at Sam “PLEASE tell me someone recorded that! Blackmail!”

Alex heard Abby, and stopped dead in his tracks, before running to his house at full sprint. Noah and Haley got up, walking over to the Grange, grabbing everything, and then started toward the Prize Shop.

Haley looked shocked, pointing at a strange fruit. “N-Noah! They have a Stardrop! That is SUPER rare!!” The Shopkeeper laughed, and pointed at the 2000 point price tag. Noah grinned, having won a lot of points on the fishing game. He winked at Haley, and grabbed the Stardrop.

“Haley, you helped me win. That fruit was yours. It gave us the extra point. Lets head back to the farm, we can watch the sunset on the porch… with this.” Haley squealed with delight, and helped the young farmer take the grange box and Stardrop home.

Alex opened the door to his house and ran to the kitchen. “Hey Grandpa! You here?” He yelled, looking like he had just found the answer to his prayers.

George, from the back of the kitchen yelled from his chair. “Alex my boy, what’s the problem?”

“Grandpa, I know you hate phones. You think they are always listening to us, so you recorded them…. I need to find a recording..? Do you still record us?”

George looked up, before nodding. “Oh now you believe me? Fucking government always listening to us… but yes I still record everything. They should all be in that blasted computer.” 

Without a word, Alex ran to the computer in the living room, an evil glint in his eyes. He powered on the computer, and started searching for the late night call. His eyes lit up, as he found a call from 1:30 AM on the day after the flower dance. He hit play, a very evil grin slowly growing across his face.

 

_ Haley- “I…. Ok. I… I’m in.”  _

_ Alex- “Farmer Noah won’t know what hit him.” _

 

Laughing, Alex grabbed a blank disk, and started to copy the file over. It was time to take matters into his own hands. The farmer would NOT win.

Noah sat outside of the farmhouse, holding half of the Stardrop. Noah was grinning, as Haley exited the house, wearing her nightgown. She held in her hand, the other half of the purple fruit. She looked at him, beaming. “So Haley, what makes this so rare?”

She thought to herself for a moment. “Well, the legend is, that Yoba made the Stardrops. They say there is never a set flavor. When you bite into it, you taste the thing you love most of all. No one knows how many Stardrops there are in the world, this is the second one that I have ever seen.”

Noah smiled when she finished, before moving over to be right beside her. “Shall we then? On three.” She nodded. “1...2...3.” They both bit down, and it was silent for a moment. 

“It tastes like the cake my parents made me growing up. Sweet and fluffy… maybe with a slight taste of sunflower seeds!” Haley gasped. She turned to Noah, as he blushed.

“It tastes like hot soup, rich and filling, with a super sweet taste. The sweet is from uh….” Noah trailed off and blushed a shade of scarlet that rivaled the sunset. 

Laughing, Haley looked at him. “What does it remind you of Noah?”

He finished his half of the Stardrop, then pulled her close, kissing her lips slowly. He pulled away and nodded as if answering his own question.

“It tastes like your lips.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending may just be my favorite thing I have ever written.
> 
> I know this one is short.... but that's because we are about to have the hard chapter. I'll see yall tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Suicide attempt.  
> Here we go. Let's catch up to the Prologue.

#  **Chapter Nine**

**Something Wicked.**

 

Fall had come and gone. It was suddenly the morning of Spirits Eve. Noah was on the field harvesting over 400 cranberry plants. He was walking over to drop off the perfect berries in the house, when he got a phone call from Haley. 

 

“Hey farmer boy~” she whispered. “Got a quick question for you.”

“Hey Princess, what’s up?”

“So I saw your sock under the door to the dark room I’m saving money to complete… and there was a video disk on the floor?”

“Oh yeah…. don’t watch that unless you’re having a bad day. It’s a surprise.” He blushed crimson, glad she hadn’t watched it yet.

“Finnnnneeeee… hey I’ll see you at spirits eve right?”

“Yes my love, I’ll protect you from any spooks.”

“My hero” Noah laughed, hearing the eye roll in her voice. 

They hung up, and Noah laughed, before getting up, and walked back into the cool fall day, finishing the harvest.

By the time Noah had finished the final harvest of the season, it was 9PM. He had to go get ready for Spirits Eve. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Surprised, Noah opened it. His mouth dropped open. It was Alex. 

“What. The. Fuck?!” Noah looked at him, shocked. 

“Decided that I’d end the game early. She never loved you. And I have proof.” Alex said with a smirk. His voice was very tense, and he was rubbing his jaw softly. He held a small MP3 player with him. 

“You don’t know when to stop, do you Alex?” Noah remarked, shooting Haley a text quickly. 

 

**Alex is here. Said he has proof you don’t love me or some bullshit. May not make it to spirits.**

 

“Well, if you have proof, why wait till now? Did losing your teeth make you realize something?”

The clock chimed 10. Alex laughed, starting to force himself into the home. Noah, not putting up with this any longer, shoved the man out of his doorway, locked his farmhouse, and ran to town square. Alex laughed. Walking the same way, enjoying the quiet.

Noah ran, the night becoming later and later, as he reached Haley’s, it was midnight. Noah, deciding it was time to call it a night, knocked lightly on the window. Her eyes shot up, and she unlocked it.

“Noah!!! I was so worried… What happened?” She held him tight as he sat down on her bed. “I was… he…”

“I shoved him out of my house and came here. Whatever ‘proof’ he has cant be real. You and I know the truth.” He held her, kissing her hair as it the sound of rain hit the roof overhead. It was officially the final day off Fall. Suddenly, there was more tapping at the window.

He had followed Noah. “N-Noah…” Haley whimpered. Her abuser was looking right at the duo. The young farmer stood up, and looked at Haley.

“Stay here. I’m going to talk to him. Right here, in front of your window. I love you.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. He smiled, then climbed out her window. He heard her lock it.

“Now then you fucking pansy, care to listen to my proof?” Alex said, looking down at the farmer. Noah had no desire to see the ‘proof’ but an idea dawned on him.

“If I do, will you never bother her or myself again?”

“Deal. Just you listen.” And with that, Alex hit play.

 

_ A static voice said “recorded 01 30 A.M. spring 14th. _

_ …….. _

_ Haley- “Hey Alex, did you forget something?”  _

_ Alex- “Hey Haley, Just wanted to ask about that dare?” _

_ Haley- “Alex… I don’t know about this. I need the money, but I don’t want to hurt anyone.” _

_ Alex- “Haley, what if I up the payoff?” _

_ Haley- “I-How much more?” _

_ Alex- “That outfit you keep looking at in Zuzu City, and the $200. All you need to do is deal with him until the end of fall. Make him believe you love him.” _

_ There was a long pause _

_ Haley- “I…. Ok. I… I’m in.”  _

_ Alex- “Farmer Noah won’t know what hit him.” _

_ -end of recording- _

 

There was a long silence, Noah stood there, his legs buckled. He leaned on the house. 

 

He looked up, tears forming, as Alex sneered.

“Don’t you fucking get it? It was a  _ dare. _ She didn’t even know your name. She was doing this for $200 and a new fancy outfit. She  _ never _ loved you. You don’t belong here. Weaklings like you don’t get the girl like her. Your life here in the valley has been a fucking joke. No wait, your life is a joke. All of it.”

Noah was sobbing, to the point Haley could hear it through her window, and over the now steady rain. Alex laughed even harder. “She wouldn’t even care if you just fucking disappeared. She never loved you. And she  _ never _ will.” Alex shoved him, causing Noah to stumble. 

 

The young farmer ran. He didn’t care where his legs took him, he just needed to get away. He continued even as the rain overhead got so strong he had to squint to see right in front of him. He ran past shops, Pierre yelling something at him as he flew past.

 

He lunged up over the hills, not wanting to ever see her again. He had trusted her more than anyone. She said she loved him. He stopped for only a moment when his phone rang over and over. Without looking at the name he  started running again as he answered.

 

“What!” he yelled, the rain roaring in his ears. “W- Where are you?! Noah! Please come back! I don’t know what he told you, but I love you!” Noah let out a sob as he kept running, a branch from a fallen tree slicing his knee. 

 

“He played me the fucking recording of the dare!” The farmer yelled. He wanted to hide. “How long?” He asked, slowing and standing on the cliffs edge overlooking the mines. Linus wasn’t in his little tent.

 

“H-How long what?” Haley sobbed, he heard a door slam. She was chasing after him. 

“How long, did the dare have left.” He cried out.

“Less than one full d-day… but after the third day- I’m so-” He hung up and threw his phone out into the lake wondering what his outcome would be. He looked up, making up his mind when he heard the whistle of the train.

Noah ran up to the train tracks, letting his mind replay the last two hours. He stood watching the light of the train slowly grow larger as it neared the platform just north of town.  _ She wouldn’t care if you just disappeared _ . Noah sobbed, falling to his knees for a moment. 

  
_ She never loved you. She never will. You’re just a weak nobody.  _  Noah stood, and stepped towards the track as the train came out of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Just hang on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Blood. Lots of Blood.

#  Chapter Ten

**The long sleep**

 

Haley came running, Pierre pointed in the way of the mountain, and midway up when she heard the train, Linus had found her and told her what he had seen.

“W-why, all the sudden, he was inches away from the train… when something made him go flying into the side of the rock face. H-he’s alive. I’m going to get Doctor Harvey. Miss, I’m sorry for what your about to see.” As thunder roared overhead, Linus scurried down the mountain path.

Haley made it up to the train station, and found Noah’s crumpled body. He was breathing, but he looked like he was dead. Half of his face was covered in blood, with a huge gash along his right side, and a thin red line down one cheek. His shirt was in tatters, his left arm was bent in a way only broken bones can bend.

She let out a wail, gently lifting him into her arms. Kissing his lips softly.

“N-Noah… I’m so sorry…” She sobbed. She needed him.  _ This is my fault… _ suddenly Doctor Harvey was there, as well as Sam and Sebastian and Abby. She wouldn’t let go. “I love you Noah… please don’t g-go…”

“Dad told us he went running… and then Linus…” Abby said, her voice trailing off. Slowly, with her still trying not to let go, Sam and Sebastian helped Abby convince Haley to let them take Noah to the clinic. 

Sam put Noah on his back and stood up. “He’s in a coma… this could last a long time… Or a few hours.” Harvey said, looking at Haley.

“I-oh god Noah…. I’m staying with him.” Harvey looked at her, all of them sprinting back down to the clinic. When they arrived, Maru was there, in her uniform. Sebastian said he’d be back in the morning, while Sam and Abby went into Pierre's shop.

Harvey and Maru slowly hooked Noah up to all the machines, Haley sitting in the waiting room. After what felt like a year, Maru came out. 

“You’re ok to go in now… but it’s not a normal sight of him. You have my number Haley. Text me if you need anything. Anything at all.” 

She walked in, looking down at the farmer. He had a large amount of stitches on his right side, his face had a few bandages, but his right side caught most of the force. His clothing was gone, ruined by the blood from where the rocky wall of the train station had punctured him. 

Before she knew what was going on, she fell down onto her knees, sobbing. Harvey was there and helped her up. The room was quiet, other than the machines beeping, and Haley sobbing sporadically. Slowly, Harvey spoke:

“Haley, you are not related to him… I can’t let you stay.” He was looking down at the bed Noah was in. motionless, aside from breathing. “I have to ask you to leave for the n-”

“I am  _ not _ leaving Harvey. I won’t. You can force me out, but I am telling you I will break in. I can’t leave him like this… he hates how quiet it is alone at night.” Her voice trailed off again and she kissed Noah on the cheek, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “He sleeps well with me beside him... Please Harvey.”

Harvey was stunned. In all of her yearly check ups, Haley was rude to him. Yet now, she had asked him to stay, not demanding. Yes, it came with the threat of breaking in… but the reason was good?

“I… fine. But you can't sleep in the same bed. I know you know that, but for my own sake.” Haley smiled warmly.

“If I had on dry clothing I’d hug you Harvey. Thank you.” With that, she sat down right beside the bed, gently taking Noah’s badly bruised hand. 

Harvey locked the door, and with a tired grin, walked back to his area above the clinic. As soon as she was alone, Haley broke down.

There she sat, while her lover lay in a long sleep, with tubes down his arms and throat. The only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor. 

_ This is all my fault… what if he never wakes up… _ slowly, as the sun started to rise, Haley drifted off into sleep, sitting in the chair by the bed, her hand never leaving the limp farmer’s. 

 

He was all alone. In a dark room. He could hear the doctor. Was he dead?

_ I can’t feel anything.. what happened… is this death…? _

Noah saw something in the darkness.

_ A creature…? An apple with arms…? What’s it doing…. _

It faded, and Noah slipped into darkness again. 

 

She hadn’t slept well, or long. Her lover was doing all the sleep for the both of them. She kept dozing, but she would jolt upright. With a sigh, Haley stood up from the stiff chair, stretching. 

At six, the farmer’s phone went off with his alarm. 

_ ‘I say- la! La la la laaa! La la la laaaa!”  _

Haley grabbed it and hit the off button. She smiled at the song choice, then noticed herself in the mirror- causing the smile to disappear. She hadn’t  left the small clinic since the moment she got there just hours before. She was covered in blood. 

_ His blood….  _ She wanted to be sick. She found an extra blanket and took off her shirt, using the blanket as a makeshift dress. She sighed, wondering if this shirt was worth saving.

_ Why do I care?! My boyfriend is in a fucking COMA.  _ She threw the shirt onto the top of the trash can without a second thought. 

Next, she got to work on sleeping. She moved the chairs and everything out of the side of the room, and then went to the next empty room. She rolled the bed from there to the now empty side of the room with Noah. 

She slowly got onto the bed, reaching out under the railing on her bed, and slowly took his hand in hers.

“I know you can’t hear me… but Noah, I’m so sorry…”

 

At 9, Harvey came in for some blood tests. He announced his presence when he opened his door, but Haley was in a deep sleep. Harvey gently woke her with a light shake on her arm. 

“Sorry for taking over doc… I just… I can’t leave him like this every night.” Haley sat up slowly, moving to roll the bed to the other room. Harvey stopped her. 

“Normally, because only family stay over, I let them rearrange the room. That way they can stay comfortable. I don’t mind.”

Sam and Abby came in shortly after ten. Abby brought a handheld version of ‘Return Of the Prairie King’ and sat down in front of the bed. As the day went on, people seemed to keep visiting.

Suddenly after Elliott had left with Leah, Haley became very aware she was almost topless. She looked up at Abby and smiled. “Hey MadAbs, can you watch him for a bit? I need to go get a fresh set of clothing.”

Abby dropped her game, and Sam smiled. “Haley…. I haven’t heard that nickname since…”

“Since I became a selfish bitch and left you, Sam, and Sebastian to protect my own reputation. I know. But I’ll be right back and we can talk about this some other day.”

 

Without a word, the adventurer nodded and Haley slowly left. She did make a quick stop in Pierre’s shop, and spent every penny she had on the juniper berries Noah had mentioned.

 

She had no sooner gotten near her front door, before Emily rushed at her. “Oh Haley- I’m so so sorry.” Without a word, Haley melted into her sisters embrace, as they both quickly walked into the home. 

Emily was always one step ahead of her when she needed it. “I know you needed clothing, but I packed a big bag for you. Food and a lot of stuff. Go change and grab some more clothing to keep in it. I’ll make sure the bag is straight.”

Haley looked at her sister, tears welling up. “After all the fighting we do… I’m so blessed to have you as my sister. You have been here every day for me. I don’t know why I’ve been so blind to it. I love you Em..” She hugged Emily tightly, before running to her room.

Haley was grabbing clothing left and right. She paused, seeing his old shirt from the first night on her bed. She had stolen that… but Emily washed it. Haley quickly put it on. She was about to leave her room when she saw it under the door to the room Noah hid in. The video disc with a heart sticker on the case. She grabbed it, and ran out to the main room.

She and Emily returned to the clinic to find cards and flowers in the room. It seemed people had come and gone in the few hours that Haley had been away. “Thanks Abby. It means a lot.” Abby grinned and pointed to Haley’s shirt with a wink. 

Haley sent a text to Maru, asking if there was a computer she could watch a video.

In less than half an hour, Maru came sprinting into the clinic with her laptop. Thanking her and offering her a drink, Haley put the disc into the computer and the video started. Haley sobbed a little as it started. 

 

_ It was Noah, shirtless in her room. The morning sun was shining in behind him, and his hair was a mess from her making out with him.  _

_ ‘Ok let’s see… hi Haley. If you see this, it’s gotten as serious as I want it to get. Last night, just holding you as I slept, feeling your heart sync with mine, it was amazing. I was so worried… my friends said it was a trap. Seb thinks you’re gonna murder me! Sam and Abby mentioned it could be a joke or a dare or something….  _

“I’m so sorry…” Haley whispered as the video continued.

_ But the fact is, last night… we became one. We didn't need sex, or a bouquet for that... _

_ He yawned, and behind him visible for everyone watching the video- was her bra. _

_ ‘I know I said this in the heat of the moment last night… but I love you. The fact you opened up to me some last night before we slept, it was so touching. Also, if this goes according to plan, I should have given you the key to my house. I hope one day we can call it our house. _

_ Anyway. I think I hear you coming with breakfast. You stole my shirt and I think it looked amazing on you. Keep it, if you haven’t already.’ _

The video stopped, and Haley looked down into the fabric she was wearing. “That’s this shirt.” She mumbled. 

Sam and Abby teared up, and Maru was full ugly crying. Haley took the disc and gave Maru her laptop, pausing to look at the large bag from Pierre’s. “What’s in the bag Haley? I thought Emily brought you food?”

“I have to save his livelihood until he gets back.” Haley opened the bag full of seeds. “I-I won’t let him down. Not again.”

The remainder of the day was full of people visiting. Everyone came, lots of them leaving cards and flowers. Then around 7:00 PM, Robin came, with Sebastian behind her- with a giant pot of her famous Pumpkin Soup. Everyone ate until they would burst at the seam. Robin took her exit, and shut the door behind her.

Without thinking Haley climbed into her bed beside Noah’s, and took his hand in hers once more.  _ Did the machine just show his heart flutter when I did that…? No. It couldn’t have.  _ She leaned over and kissed the edge of his lips, tears welling up again.

“Guys… I’m calling BC Meeting.” She whispered, stifling a sob. “I know I treated you all like shit… but we need to talk about the days to come. I… I caused this with Noah. I’m the reason he almost d-died. Alex is right about me I’m just-”

Sebastian stopped her by slamming his hand on the counter with a bit too much force. “Holy  _ fucking  _ YOBA Haley. I’m the dark doom and gloom guy. Step off my turf.”

He stood, walking over to Noah, and reached into his bag. He retrieved a large deposit of Star Shards, and set them beside the bed. “Look Haley. I don’t care. The past is the past. Noah loved you. Loves.”

Haley looked down into the closed, almost lifeless eyes of her love. Sebastian was still talking, but she had drowned him out. All she could do was hold Noah by the cold, limp hand. She leaned down to Noah’s face, and started to whisper. 

 

_ Where am I….  _ Noah was back, in the dark room- but it was no longer dark. There was a simple chair, and a window looking up into the sky. There was that fuzzy green creature again, too-but it wasn’t fuzzy.  _ Is that an apple… with hands? What is it trying to say… sit in the chair…?  _

Noah walked over, and sat down near the bobbing flailing apple creature. He could hear someone…. Crying?

_ I know that voice…. Haley? Where…  _ the voice was fading. He was fading. Back into the abyss.  _ Not yet… please let me hear her…  _ the green ball bounced and faded away. 

_ “I…..Noah….love you…. don’t die… farm.. Us…” _

Noah strained to hear anything more, his grasp on whatever this ‘reality’ was, was starting to fade.

_ “I love you Noah… Our farm…..grow...children. _

Then everything was quiet again. Noah went under once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So welcome to the painful chapters. Dont worry, we got plans! (also Yes Noah has Dont you (forget about me) as his alarm. It's a good song.)
> 
> I may not update tomorrow, we are almost caught up to where I am still writing! Gotta space it out a little!  
> Thanks for all the comments and love guys! I cant begin to describe how humbling it is. Y'all are amazing.


	12. Chapter 12

#  Chapter Eleven

**Proving Grounds**

 

Haley sat up and turned back to the trio of friends. Her eyes, red and puffy, had a very deep fire in them. She dumped out the bag of seeds, and grabbed a pen from the table where there was a giant ‘GET WELL SOON’ card. Abby looked over, a bit confused, but Sebastian laughed softly.

“Planning the layout, without any idea of the land? Not a smart idea Princess- wait holy shit how much money did you spend on seeds?” Sebastian looked down onto the spare bed, his eyes counting at  _ least _ 400 seed packets. “Haley…”

“I spent every penny I have. All of it. He said this is the only major profit maker in winter. That he was gonna buy ‘a shit load’ of them to expand the house in the spring.” She started to cry looking at his limp body. “If he is not there, he won't make a dime. And I won't let that happen! I can’t let him fail… I won’t let it fail.”

Sam, who had been sitting quietly for most of the day, deep in thought, suddenly stood up. “You don’t need to lie, Pinky, just finish the thought.” The room was so silent for a moment. 

“Pinky…. MadAbs… are we really doing this?” Sebastian said with a sigh.

“I think we already have… Xarth.” Haley said, a smile on her face for the first time in almost 24 hours. “We  _ all _ need to talk. Noah included.”

Abby stood up and took her boyfriend by the hand. “So let’s see… MadAbs, Xarth, Pinky….OH. Oh my. Now I can say your name in a whole new meaning….. Daddy Sam....” She blushed and giggled.

Sam was pink. “It was DAD! NOT DADDY! YOBA SAVE ME.” The room broke into laughter. Harvey walked in around that time and smiled.

“I hate to break up the fou- five of you, but it is 9:00, I’m afraid everyone needs to leave. Haley, as we discussed, you are fine… just be aware.” with that, the doctor left the room.

“Wait, are you staying here?” Sam asked wide eyed, as if it was a forbidden taboo. 

“He… He hates how quiet it is at the farm at night. When I stay the night he told me he sleeps better… I can’t let him be alone” Haley blushed, clearing off the bed she was sitting on.

“Tomorrow, someone needs to be here. I… I have a date with a farm.”

Noah was in the room. It was still dark. But in the chair, there was a black hat, with a golden circle in the center of it. The green creature was hopping near it also.

_ We….Forest… Junimos…. Save…. Listen… _

 

Everything was going dark again, so quickly, but he felt her lips on his. 

 

_ Noah… farm… every penny…. Won't fail…. Love. love. Lo… _

 

Right before it all went dark, a man rose from under the hat.

The next morning, at 6 sharp, the Farmer’s alarm went off again. Haley groaned,  _ this fucking alarm will ruin Simple Minds for me. _ She quietly grabbed a change of clothing for farming in, and another to change into after the fact- and made her way to the main waiting area for the clinic.

“I was wondering if you would wake up this early to get out and work.” Haley squeaked in shock, turning to see Harvey, still in his sweatpants and a baggy Stardrop Saloon tee, sitting behind the desk, holding out a large mug of coffee. “S-sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!” 

Haley smiled, gladly taking the cup from the doctor. “It’s ok! I just… wow that was a shock. I don’t know how Noah gets up this early  _ every _ day. Oh um Harvey… here is my number. Please let me know if ANYTHING changes. I’ll be back later this afternoon.”

He nodded and sent her a text so she could save his number- 

 

**Haley, no matter what anyone said about you in the past, myself included- you’ve changed. Noah is lucky to have you by his side right now -Harvey**

 

With fresh tears, Haley walked out of the clinic, and made her way to the farm. She stopped at the archway at the edge of the property, before taking a deep breath and walking to the house.  _ Let’s do this shit. _

She opened the door and was greeted- not to pain as she was expecting, but to the same normality she always saw. A somewhat messy living space, a clean kitchen, and her little ever growing pile of things she left there.  _ He folded my clothing… _

 

After changing clothes, Haley walked outside. The snow that came with the winter season had not yet started, but Haley suddenly realized how cold the valley could truly be. 

She got to work, as well as she could. She had helped Noah around the farm during all of the Summer and Fall, but it was an entirely different thing to do it solo. This was it- time to prove herself- not only the doubters, but to herself as well. 

She was slow, unsure if her movement was sloppy due to the cold, or if she was just nervous. She knew it was strange for anything to grow in the winter, but Noah had planned this. so  here she was, doing what she had always  _ seen _ him do. She had a few plants here and there during the summer, but nothing like  _ this. _

She spent what felt like hours preparing the soil. In the time it took her to get the full plot of land ready for sowing, the sun had made its climb in the sky. She groaned, walking inside to grab a bite to eat. It was 1:00 when she made it back outside, with her large bag of seeds and a watering can in her hands. Very slowly at first, she got down and remembered how he showed her to place the seeds. It was that day. Her day to finally decide the bet was off. She slaved away, planting seed after seed, until the windy winter’s night came. She would do the same the next day. And the next. The harvest days became her favorite days. She realized, during a day where she gathered the litterial fruit of her labors, that she wouldn't mind her life being like this every day.

Sometimes, people would come help, but for the most part, Haley was by herself. She would return to the Clinic, and tell Noah about her day. Every night, she would kiss him, hold his hand. Sleep, wake up, farm.

She wouldn’t give up hope. She would get him back. She would prove Alex wrong, and she would win her life. But for now, knowing she was providing for his way of life… that was good enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but im starting to space these out more. Gotta keep the backlog! See yall in a few days :)


	13. Chapter 13

#  Chapter Twelve

Awaken, and Say Cheese

 

Noah was in the- wait… it was not as dark. It was a long brick walled room… wooden floor…

_ “Ah, so you are able to see more every time…”  _

Noah spun around, shocked at the presence of another voice.  _ “Who are you?!? Am I dead?” _

_ “I am Rasmodius. The Wizard.” _

Slowly, the man under the black hat turned around, wearing a peaceful, yet very stern expression.

_ “You are not dead. You tried, but the Junimo saved you. That scar is where they shoved you out of the way.”  _ Rasmodius pointed to the thin scar on Noah's left cheek.  _ “They have not shown themselves to anyone, let alone touch someone…” _

_ “Since my Grandpa Edward built Damcyan farm.”  _ Noah answered.  _ “But… I felt the train…” _

_ “What you felt, is this little creature trying to push you, but because it did not know its strength- it was… oh how would YOU say it, this is your brain after all…” _

_ The wizard smiled, and looked dead at Noah. “The little green apple bitchslapped you into the rock face- out of death’s grip.” _

Noah looked stunned.  _ My mind? Am I asleep? _

_ “Yes, in a very deep sleep. The girl has hardly left your side, she is at the farm. Doing… farm…. Things?” _

_ Girl? Haley? She what? _

Suddenly, far above them, Noah could hear a voice. Not Haley’s… and faint, but he could make out every word.

_ “I thought Haley would be here… She has been here every day. She won't leave his side. Is this where she’s been sleeping?” _

It was Emily. Noah could hear her praying to Yoba. He heard the trio of friends, Gus, Robin… almost everyone at one point or another.

Noah wanted to wake up- no, needed to wake up. He looked around and saw a door. He ran to it, tugging on it over and over. It never budged. Suddenly it flew open, showing a vast garden. The farmhouse was there, off in the distance.

A little girl ran to a man kneeling on the grass, Noah wished he could hear them. Was that him? Suddenly the door slammed and locked with a click.

_ “It is not yet time. Soon, but we have much to talk about.” _

_ “I need to be awake… I need her. I was so evil to her before this…” _

_ “And in a short time, you can wake up. We haven't much time. The Community Center in town, you know of it, yes?” _

Noah nodded, hearing people say goodbye above him… far above him.

_ “The Mayor wants to sell it. Your grandfather and I built it… the Junimos live there now, and want to keep it alive. If you can help them with the magic of the forest, they will rebuild it. If not… the town will never recover.” _

_ “Rasmodius….. What do you know of my grandfather?” _

_ “I will tell you everything, young one, but time is short. The Junimos, they want to talk with you, but they need you to prove that you are willing to help. Haley can know about them, she is growing things on your farm. The largest berry will appear on the last day of the season. Bring it to the Center, and they will tell you everything…. But when you are awake- and strong enough, visit my tower. We have much more to talk about...Oh my. The time is almost here. Be strong.  _

Without explaining anything more, the room went dark. Then he heard Harvey’s voice, slowly becoming audible. “Oh Yoba… Noah??!?! Hold still Noah, you had to have a big surgery on your ribs. I know you want to move- and I know this is a huge shock. Just hang on.” Scrambling, he grabbed his phone. 

“The one time my sister is not here!” Emily… she was holding his hand. “Hang on Noah. She can help explain everything.”

 

**Haley. Get here. Noah stirring.**

 

Haley was in the middle of making sure the plants had enough water, when she got the text. When asked the next day, Leah would say she heard Haley scream and came running to see an empty farm. Shane would say Jas came running from near the great tree in the forest in fear. 

Haley ran. She tripped, but she didn’t care. She made it to the Clinic in under 15 minutes. She burst through the door, and ran to the front of the bed- right as Harvey was pulling the end of the tube out from Noah's throat. She didn't say anything. She didn't exhale. The room was silent. He hadn’t moved. Not one breath. Worried, with panic setting in, Haley let out a whisper.

 

“N-Noah…?” 

 

Slowly, Noah took a breath on his own. Then another. Slowly- very weakly, his eyes flickered open. Her voice. After all that had happened…. It was the first thing he heard. His eyes hurt, his head hurt, his chest was on fire… but there she was. 

“H-Ha-” his voice was rough. Haley ran over to the bed and took his hand, letting out a sob. He did not need to speak, they would need to talk, but that would come later. Without saying a word, Harvey and Emily walked out. There would be tests Harvey would need to run, but now was not the time.

“Noah… I- I love you. I’m so sorry…” Her voice trailed into sobs, as she gently lowered the bed rail on his bed and latched it to the one she had been using. “I’ll stay here with you. As long as it takes for you to come home.”

As much as Haley needed to talk, Harvey spent the remainder of the day doing tests. In such a small town, it took less than an hour for everyone to know Noah was awake. They came in swarms. Haley never left his side. She held him. She helped feed him. All he could do that whole day, even when others talked to  _ him _ \- was stare at her.

At 9:00 Harvey kicked everyone out. Noah grabbed Haley by the arm looking worried. “Stay.. please..” His voice was still a rough whisper.

For reasons that he did not know, she laughed at this. “Of course, Noah.” She took his hand, and got in the covers beside him.

“You stayed… after I…” She stopped him with a kiss. She giggled hearing the heart monitor quicken.

“Noah, we  _ will _ talk about this. But you need to rest.” She looked down and blushed. “Besides… I gotta get up at ass crack o'clock.” He looked confused, and without waiting for him to ask, she pressed on.

“I… spent all my money on Juniper seeds. Every damn bit of it. AND NO you are NOT paying me back. Before you say that.”

With wide eyes, he slowly willed himself to sit up, and look her dead in the  _ perfect blue  _ eyes. “Haley… how much… why..” He was crying. “Why… you don't live there… you”  _ cough _ “didn't need to do that… what about your dark room? What about-” 

She broke every fucking rule at once. She took the IV drips out of his arms, took the heart rate monitor off of him, and pulled him into a tight hug. The machines whined and beeped and Harvey came into the room in his loungewear but Haley didn’t care. Harvey opened his mouth but Haley was loud.

“Why?! Because I LOVE you Noah. I want us. I need us. The dare was the start but by the end of the first week I had fallen so fast for you.” She was sobbing into his arms at this point. “I love us. The moment you asked me to accept the bouquet from you, I meant it. And recently, if you must know, I have left all my dirty clothing from farming there- every fucking outfit. I am gonna wash it, and leave it there... because after all this-” she paused for a moment, inhaling sharply, choking back a sob, she continued,  “after you almost killing yourself because of me... I want to be with you. I want to see Damcyan Farm become something your children can see grow. That you can give to your grandchild like your grandfather did for you.” She trailed off, sobbing. At that moment, Harvey coughed. “Haley… he needs to keep those attached… I need to ask you to-”

Noah looked at him and shook his head. “Doc, let the pain come. The IV- I know what morphine is.” Harvey shook his head, but Noah- his voice gaining strength- looked dead at the doctor. “No. Harvey, this is my choice.” Harvey sighed, and walked back to his room upstairs.

With the doctor gone, Noah sat up with great effort, and hugged Haley back weakly. “I hate being numb Haley… I hate it… but the pain.” She looked at him, kissing him softly on the lips, and smiled.

“I’m not going anywhere, Noah. I’ll help you. I can tend to the farm as you get your strength back.” She smiled, and then pulled back and grinned.

“So…. just so you know I mean it, I have been working on this for Winter Star… but this is my get well gift.” She leaned down to the floor and grabbed a small box. 

Noah looked at her and opened the lid. It was a small photo album. Each page was one of her flowers, and a photo of the farm every day since she started this winter. The cover was the Ancient Fruit packet, and the scrap of the packet with her phone number on it. That was it- he was full on ugly crying. The pair sat without talking. They would talk… they had much more to say. But now was the time for holding on and never letting go. 

The remainder of the time they stayed awake, they kissed, and she held him, never wanting to let go. They didn’t speak another word that night. 

6:00 came quickly, and Haley groaned as she slowly got out of bed. Checking to make sure Noah was still asleep, she slowly walked out of the room, into the quiet winter morning. Hearing the door shut, Noah sat up slowly, and called for the doctor.

Haley arrived at the farm and gasped. Every plant had perfect rows of junipers on them. Running over to the closest plant, she looked at the berry, proud of her work. She had done this. All of her hard work. She quickly ran inside to grab her camera. She froze, an idea forming in her mind, and she ran for her purse in the bedroom.

“Yes, that should be fine, but only for that short amount of time. Yes. No, I’ll let you. Ok.” Harvey turned to Noah, and with a grin offered him a mug. “Before you ask, I’m not saying a word about my phone call.”

“Why not?” Noah pouted, letting Harvey check his vitals for the billionth time. “You kept looking at me through it. If it’s about me I have a right to know!”

“You will soon enough, Noah. Now let me finish these tests.” Noah sighed, but let Harvey work. Soon, someone knocked on the door. “Ah! Good. Just in time.”

Haley walked in, not saying a word to Noah. “Harvey, are we all clear?” Without a word, the doctor nodded. “Noah, I’m gonna help you up. We are gonna try and walk to the farm. Harvey was checking to make sure you wouldn’t get an infection. If you can’t walk, I will use the wheelchair and push you.”

Noah looked stunned. He nodded slowly, and took Haley by the hand. Slowly, resting his hand on her shoulder, and with Harvey helping them, Noah was able to stand. He took one step. Then another, but on the third-

“Haley… no.” He looked like he was about to fall. As a matter of fact, he did. She caught him, and smiled as he rested his head on her chest. “I hate being a burden…” Haley was about to interject, but Harvey stepped over.

“Noah, you have been in a coma for  _ two weeks. _ It is the 16th. You had a broken arm, and two broken ribs with a third badly bruised. We had to do surgery on you. You can’t expect to be able to walk nearly as much for at least the remainder of the month.” Noah looked broken, his face was as white as the snow. Haley spoke next, it was evident that she and Harvey had talked about this before.

“T-That is not to say you  _ won’t _ be able to walk, or run some. But it will take days of practice. And that's why I am here.. after a few days of bed rest, we will walk a bit. It will get better.” She gently turned his face to look her dead in the eyes. “I will help you. I’m not going to leave you. Trust me.”

Noah leaned forward, and kissed Haley once. Whispering- still regaining the strength in his voice, he spoke. “Thank you… Both of you. It- It means a lot.”

Harvey smiled. He had pushed the wheelchair over, and gently, the doctor and Haley helped Noah sit down, as she smiled. “I’ll have him back before the night Harvey.” The doctor nodded, and Haley wrapped her scarf around Noah. Without a word, they left the clinic. The sun was bright, but the fresh air... Noah couldn’t help but smile.

As they reached the sign right past the entrance to the farm, Noah laughed. “Did you add your name under mine?!?” Sure enough, the sign that stated ‘Welcome to Damcyan farm, owned by Noah Goff’ now had a small sign beside it that had Haley’s name. “I like it. Now why did you want to show me the… Oh, Haley.”

The farm was alive in the dead of winter. Noah saw growth. Plants, with nothing but Junipers. There was one plant not yet bearing fruit, but it was the largest harvest he had seen in his year of living in the town. He looked up at her. “Thank you. Oh Yoba this is amazing.” She smiled, and rolled the wheelchair to the front of the field.

“This is the third harvest…. I have yet to open any of the checks from the shipments. It’s strange- this one vine is the most healthy, yet it won't grow.” Noah suddenly remembered what Rasmodius had said.

“I bet it will grow by the end of the year… then I want to show you something with that berry.” The pair made the awkward transition to the farmhouse. It was hard, due to the fact there was no ramp to the door. Noah slowly tried to stand. Haley helped the weakened farmer to his feet. As they made it to the door, the farmer smiled. His house welcomed him. Haley helped him onto the sofa, and then ran off to the bedroom without a word.

She came back with her camera, and without a word, set it up in front of the pair. “Haley I look like shit… You want to show me off do-” She started the rapid timer and sat beside him. Kissing his head as- FLASH- the first photo went off.

 

FLASH she was on his lips.

FLASH she had a bouquet for him?

FLASH Stunned Noah

FLASH Noah kissing her and a tear on his cheek.

 

She ran over and turned off the camera, making a note to have the photos processed. “So now it’s my turn. Noah, before you accept them blindly, let me talk ok?” Noah nodded. Taking a deep breath, Haley started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Been a few days! Hope everyone has enjoyed the extra one shots I have posted here and there. Next chapter has a somewhat NSFW part in it, I'll warn y'all at the start of that one though. Hope you liked this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To skip the small NSFW part, you can read upto the line ' Even after all this time, her giggle still made Noah melt.' And skip down to 'They laid there, in silence.'

#  Chapter Thirteen

Make Up

 

She sat down beside him, holding his hand. “So, I lied... it was a dare for me to try and lead you on. But Noah, I fucked up. I fell for you so hard. That first night, I hardly knew your name... but you just…” her voice trailed off as she blushed. “That morning, you marking my neck, I could have stopped you. I should have… but I meant it when I was talking about you to Emily. I wanted you as my partner. That time in the dark room- you just holding me as I cried… I was worried over the dare. I wanted to end it, to grow with you and let everything happen naturally…” She was crying now.

Noah reached over and brushed her tears with his thumb. Haley breathed, and pressed on. “But Noah, when you and I stayed here… everything felt right. Waking up by your side. Holding you. I know I can’t change the past. I wish I could, but Noah, I love you. I hate the fact my actions caused you to almost…” she  _ sobbed, _ “almost die…” Noah stopped her. He gently pulled her into a warm hug. “I love you Noah… Please… Be mine- not fake. It was never fake.... only officially.”

Noah sat there, looking Haley in the eyes. Without saying a word, he nodded to her. “Haley… I saw it in your eyes. When we farmed together, I know you never said it as a lie.” He slowly started to stand, but then grabbed his right side with a small yelp- and slumped to his side. 

Haley shot up and helped the farmer up slowly. “Noah, you have two broken ribs!!” She looked frightened. Noah smiled weakly, before nodding. Haley helped him onto the loveseat, before he spoke.  

“I hate this. I want to be able to walk. To farm… to lift you off your feet and lay on top of you..” he blushed not realizing what he had just said until after the fact. Haley giggled. Even after all this time, her giggle still made Noah melt. 

“You can lay on me anytime you want farmer boy~” she whispered into his ear. Noah looked up and blushed, but Haley paid him no mind. She took his hand and winked. Suddenly, Noah had an idea. 

Without saying anything, he pushed Haley off the loveseat and- with tremendous effort, was able to place his own legs up in the second seat. He pulled her back so she was laying in between his legs, letting Noah hold her as she kissed his arm. Noah turned on the tv, letting the queen of sauce yell about cooking a pie. 

Slowly, Noah lowered his face to the nape of Haley’s neck. “Noah… I don’t wanna hurt your ribs.” Haley whispered, trying not to arch her back into his lips. As a reply, Noah decided to mark her neck. She moaned softly, and Noah lifted his face. 

“Don’t worry about hurting me Haley. Just relax.” He slowly lowered his hand to rest at the lower edge of her skirt. He felt her flinch at his touch. He pulled his hand away from her skin and sat up. “It’s ok Haley, I’ve stopped. I’m here.” She turned her head to look at him. 

“Last person to ever- was him… just.. bad memories. Never about me. Only to pleasure him..” Haley whispered. She looked into his eyes. She was scared, she was nervous, but she was also wanting. They sat in silence, Noah putting his hands on his head, letting Haley think. After a moment, she took a deep breath and made her decision. “Just- please go slow.” Without another word, she leaned back into his chest gently. 

“You can stop me if it gets to be too much.” He smiled, kissing her hair as he slowly rubbed her thigh with one hand, while she held the other. Slowly, his hand trailed around and rested briefly on her inner thigh, before he slowly rubbed her through her panties. 

She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering as he slowly lowered a single finger into her underwear, as if testing the waters. She nodded softly, her mouth open just an inch as she murmured-

“... _ Please Noah…” _

He slowly moved his hand, sliding it into her underwear, cupping her gently. She moaned, tilting her head into Noah’s neck. Slowly, he slid a finger into her folds. She trembled, a hitch in her breath. Her breath danced across Noah’s neck, and as he slowly let his finger explore. 

She was warm. She was always a space heater, but she was  _ warm… and Yoba she was tight _ . Noah grinned, slipping a second finger in, his thumb gently rubbing her mound. Haley arched her back at the sudden change, her eyes closing. Noah grinned, exiting and reentering her. She moaned louder every time. Suddenly, Haley moved the hand she was holding to her chest, unbuttoning her shirt and guiding the hand to her breast. 

As Noah let his thumbs rub her nipple and clit, Haley groaned, leaning and whispering so close to his ear, her breath danced all around, then whispered “Noah… I want you so bad.” Startled, Noah looked into her eyes, and nodded. Suddenly she was under him, he was kissing her harder than they had ever kissed before. 

Noah was struck by her eyes. In her deep blue oceanic eyes, there was a fire burning. His shirt was off. Her blouse was under her, unbuttoned. Her shirt met his on the floor. Her hands shoved her underwear off, as he slid his pants off. Suddenly, they both froze. He was hovering, meer inches from entering her. “Haley… are you sure?” She wrapped her arms over Noah’s shoulders, and nodded. 

Noah took a deep breath, and entered, letting out a deep groan. Haley whimpered as he started to gently rock in and out. She felt good- no-  _ amazing _ . Noah moaned her name, feeling her nails in his shoulders. His breathing quickened as he looked down into her eyes, as she clawed his back. She smiled through the moans, and cried his name out. 

Suddenly, painfully, Noah groaned and fell into Haley, holding his right side. He hadn’t seen the scar from the surgery yet.  _ Heavy breathing. God damnit.  _ He was making his ribs move with each breath, of course he was in pain. 

Haley, still gasping, was holding Noah tightly. “Noah, I’m sorry! I didn’t even think about that… oh Yoba.”

She was panicking. Noah slowly moved up and kissed her. “It’s ok- I wanted it. I want it.” He looked her in the eye and cupped her cheek in his free hand. 

They laid there, in silence. Without realizing, they both dozed off. Noah woke first, noticing how quiet it was. The quiet was fine though. Noah didn’t mind, because he wasn’t alone. They didn’t need to continue saying sorry. He knew, as well as Haley did, that they both had taken the first few steps in mending the broken bridge ahead of them. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Noah couldn’t move, not without pain. And Haley was under him still. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa, and tossed it over them, before realizing they had clothing all over the place. “Fuck,” Noah whispered, as the visitor knocked again. 

“Who is it?” Haley yelled while looking at Noah, growing as red as a tomato. 

“It’s the world's best adventurer!”

Noah blushed and sighed, wincing slightly. “So, you can come in, but we failed an attempt of something so it’s a mess… don’t say I didn’t-“

He was cut off by Abby walking in. She looked around, and laughed. “Why do I keep walking in to you two getting busy?!”

Haley looked away hiding her even darker red face. Noah laughed and shook his head. “Do yourself and Sam a favor Abs, never get a broken rib. It kills the mood.” Now everyone was laughing. Abby handed Haley her bra, muttering something in her ear, causing both girls to giggle. Noah was able to push himself up enough that she was able to get it on, before helping Noah slowly sit up. 

Abby handed them both the clothing that was scattered around the room. Turning away she giggled. “So what would have happened if I didn’t come at this time? You two would be nude and trapped!”

Noah sighed and threw his blanket at the back of her purple hair. “It would have been painful, but I’d have sat up, and we would make it work. On that note, what can I do for ya?” He slipped his pants on, and smiled as Haley grabbed his shirt and helped him into it slowly, the scar showing some red agitation from just minutes beforehand. 

“Well, Harvey wants me to remind you to come back for the night. In case y’all lovers didn’t realize, it’s 5:00.”

Haley gasped and looked at her phone. “Did we fall asleep?!?” She turned to Noah who was just as confused. 

“We must have… Well I know you did for a moment… I didn’t realize it was that long.” Haley blushed. But Noah took her hand. “I don’t want to go back Haley.. I want my own bed. Please?” 

Haley giggled, she wasn’t expecting Noah to beg. She sighed and grabbed her phone again. “Let me go call Harvey. See if I can work anything out with him.” 

She walked outside and called the doctor. Harvey answered on the second ring. “Haley?! Is Noah ok?! Did Abby get hurt?!?”

Haley let out a long sigh.  _ That man always panics.  _ “Harvey. Everyone is ok. But Noah is begging me to let him stay here.” The doctor thought for only a moment before replying.

“Haley. He’s only been awake for two days. I need to keep an eye on him to make sure he gets his strength back”

She flushed slightly as she thought of her answer. “I am NOT saying how I know, but other than his ribs hurting whenever he breathes heavily… he has a  _ lot _ of strength back.”

The line was dead quiet. “You tried to… he had brok-”

“He had broken ribs I KNOW Harvey. He came onto me. If I had thought about it, I still would not have stopped him. But he lasted a little before it caught up with him.”

“HALEY! Yoba almighty what in the world…” Harvey let out a small chuckle, Haley could practically hear him shrugging. “Look, I know even if I say it is required, you won’t listen. But truthfully he shouldn’t be out of bed for the next few days just to be safe. However, I know you care. So, If you want to watch over him that’s fine. But I need daily reports. And call me if anything goes wrong. Deal?”

Haley, surprised, nearly dropped her phone. “Ye-yeah! Harvey thank you. I’ll stop over sometime tomorrow to clean up and take everything to his farm.”

Harvey made sure Haley had Noah’s medication and reminded her of every hour he needed to take pills. After frantically writing it all down, they said goodbyes, and Haley smiled. She slowly walked back into the farmhouse, and smiled.

“You can stay! But before you get too excited, you are on bedrest all day tomorrow, and  _ I  _ am in charge. Ok?” Abby was laughing, slightly impressed with how calm Haley was. 

“Oh and Abby, can you help move all the cards and flowers and such tomorrow?” The girls whispered, and giggled. Abby waved and exited. 

“Should I be worried about that giggle?” Noah asked, grinning. 

“Only if you don’t follow the rules and try and get up!” Haley walked over, gently helping Noah up, before the pair climbed into the bed.

“So… do you wanna talk about the past..?” Noah whispered into her blonde hair.

“After everything that’s happened, can it wait till tomorrow? I’ll harvest the crops and everything in the morning, and we can talk all day. I just… I want to hold you in your bed tonight.”

Noah smiled and nodded, before kissing her hair. “Our bed. You’ve slept in it more than me recently.” He heard her giggle. Slowly, the pair fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! See you in a few days! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- This chapter references and talks about all types of abuse.

#  Chapter Fourteen

There was an Idea

 

Noah woke on the morning of the 17th, to a empty bed. He slowly forced himself to sit up, groaning in pain as he did so. The clock on the dresser showed it was 8:15.  _ Great. She’s outside doing the harvest and I’m here alone. _ He yawned, stretching but even that hurt his mending ribs. His phone buzzed and fell off the corner of the dresser.

Cursing under his breath, he reached for the phone, his ribs throbbing. He was just about to reach it when he slipped and fell onto the ground. Thankfully he landed on his left side. At that moment, Haley had come back into the house. 

“Good morning sweetheart how did- oh god Noah!” She came running over, helping the farmer back into the bed. “What happened?!” She looked like she was about to cry. 

“...phone fell. I hate this. I’m a burden.” Noah muttered, holding the trembling girl in his arms. “I’m sorry…”

She kissed his arms and looked up. “It’s ok… I shouldn’t have yelled. I don’t need to know your every action. Not like…” she closed her eyes.

“It’s ok Haley. Take your time.” Noah put his hand on her cheek, kissing her hair. “I know this is hard. I won’t push.” He sat there, holding her. The home was quiet for almost an hour. Haley sat there, in his arms. 

Finally, right as the clock displayed 9:00, she took a deep breath. “He wasn’t bad at first. He was so loving. He loved me. He trusted me. I would see him two or three times a week outside of school. It was simple.”

Noah kissed her hair, letting her take the time in between words to collect herself. “Then, one day at random… he changed. I always texted goodnight. Well one night I had fallen asleep… I wake up to find thirty messages. How I must hate him or be dead and how he’s worried and I felt horrid. I called him. He was so scared. But then it became a thing that even on days we didn’t see each other, if I didn’t text him hourly, he would get super upset. It was like he didn’t trust me. 

Then one day, he saw I was friends with Sebastian… he went insane. Wouldn’t go one day without him saying how horrid Sebby is, how he hated him. How he was gonna amount to nothing. Same with Sam and Abby. If he didn’t like them, he made it so evident that I had to distance myself from them. He would always talk to me like he didn’t trust me. He hated when I was not near him. It got to the point if I didn’t reply to a text within ten minutes, he’d go off. Call me screaming…. that's when he got physical.”

Noah ran a hand over her shoulder, lifting her face to look into her deep blue eyes. “You mentioned he took out his anger towards Sebastian on you that day..” she nodded at him. Then, she took his hand and lifted her shirt. 

She gently pressed his fingers on her rib, letting him feel a small bump on one. “Harvey had to put a screw in it to keep it together… Lewis swept it under the fucking rug. His  _ superstar Gridball player _ couldn’t do any wrong. I just… I had to stay with him. He was going to hurt people…” she trailed off, crying as she pulled away from Noah. 

Noah wouldn’t let go. She turned to stare into his eyes, wanting to be upset. “I told y-you. I’m not letting go.” Noah said, crying and pulling her top of his chest.

It hurt. His right side was throbbing. But Haley slowly shifted to his left, holding him close. “Thank you…” she whispered into his chest. She kissed up his chest to his neck. “I haven’t trusted anyone since then… until you.”

She rested her forehead on top of Noah’s gently, her eyes locked on his. “I thought I deserved the abuse. That I needed to have someone who dictated my every move. But then one day… it dawned on me. He was using me. I was just a toy in his bed… and a pet. He told me to be friends with this person and I would. Not him? Ok he’s out of my life… I tried to escape. But he would threaten to hurt others… I remember once, I was walking out the door… and he told me his Grandpa was so paranoid he recorded every phone….call…”

Her voice trailed off, as she shot up out of Noah’s arms. “Holy shit. Noah! I have an Idea! Oh Yoba. I need to think. I may… holy shit.”

Noah checked his phone and grinned. “Well, let's think in your room. I have a surprise.” Haley looked at him with a puzzled look.

“Like, Em’s house?” She asked, causing Noah to smile.

“Not your home anymore?”

“Shut up. I mean… I.. I dont know.” She blushed. “But why my-” suddenly Haley’s phone lit up, with a ragtime tone playing out of it.

“You should answer that!” Noah grinned. Haley shot him a strong side eye, but put the phone to her ear all the same. 

“Hey Em, what’s up? Wait calm down- no I’m at the farm. I- ok! Calm down! I’ll be right over.”

Hanging up, Haley looked at Noah and sighed with a smirk. “Fine. Guess I’ll have to go home.”

Noah slowly stood up, holding his side, but slowly, walking over to his closet, grabbing a coat. “I want to  _ walk _ over. It’s gonna be slow, but I want to do this.” 

Haley tried to protest, but in the end they agreed to take the wheelchair with them just in case. Slowly, the duo made it into the town. As they approached the square, Noah struggled with the cobbled ground. 

“Remind me to never buy uneven flooring..” Noah mumbled, leaning on Haley as snow silently began to fall. Grinning, Haley waved as a vivid orange blur went flying past them. 

“Hi Robin! Go get warm!” Haley called after the carpenter. Looking back, Robin waved, before sprinting off towards the warmth of her home. Noah shivered, slowly leading the way through the ever present snow. 

They had just made it to the home, when Emily walked out the door. “Hi Sis! Hi Noah! Sorry I can’t stay! Gotta get to the Stardrop!” Emily was bouncing, before giving Noah a big bear hug. “Right pocket. Not a word.” Emily whispered before releasing the farmer. 

She ran off as the snow picked up strength. Noah slipped a hand into his pocket, feeling a thin wrapper.  _ Yoba Emily.. a condom? _

Haley opened the front door and the pair walked in. Noah let out a warm sigh, the warmth was overwhelming. “She left the fire going!” Haley chirped, grabbing a fresh log and tossing it into the flame. “Now then- what did you want to show me in my own home?” She turned to noah, but the farmer had already walked into her room. 

Confused, Haley walked in with a gasp. Her room was dark, but above the door in the back, there was a dim red bulb. Her dark room… she walked over, and opened the door. 

“Surprise~” Noah whispered, as Haley walked in. Her eyes danced around every corner of the room. The wall had become a giant pinboard, There was an enlarger for the film, along with bottles of developer, stop bath fluids, the compounds to make the fixing mixture, and a sink for the washing, all lined up on a counter.

“Noah… holy shit. How did you…” her voice trailed off, noticing there was a camera around his neck. “Is that… My old camera?”

Noah grinned, “Em found it. You can’t have it yet. I can’t let you ruin the surprise yet!” he winked, then looked around the room. “So what do you think? Robin built the counter, and the Pinboard, then Emily and I found all the bulk chemicals. The hardest part was that damned enlarger. Pierre had to order one from Zuzu, and they doubled the price without telling us!” Noah laughed, pausing he looked into the deep blue sea of Haley’s eyes.

“Noah… I know the price of all of this. How. and you expanded the room?” Haley shut the door, letting the darkness hide her tears. She heard the door shut, and suddenly the room was filled with the soft warm glow. 

“You wouldn’t let me pay you back for the seeds.. So I decided on this.” Noah whispered, removing the camera from his neck, and setting it on the hook by the door. “Besides, you helped save my life. This was the very least I could do.”

She shook her head, walking forward and gently embracing Noah in the dimly lit room. “Noah… letting me back into your life was more than enough. Thank you. Oh goodness. This…” her voice trailed off- as a steady flow of warm tears slowly made a journey down her face. “I don’t deserve you.” She muttered, never looking up from his chest.

Noah reached over to the switch on the wall, and put the room into total darkness. “You deserve more than I can ever offer.” Without giving her a moment to reply, Noah lifted her face gently, slowly, and with such softness that it was almost unfelt, they kissed. They stood there, embraced in the darkness for a long time. Haley had stopped crying at least ten minutes ago. 

“Can we… repeat the first night again..?” Haley asked, after she broke the kiss. She was glad Noah couldn’t see how red her face was. “As an official couple this time.” Chuckling, Noah turned the light on, and slowly, the duo left the dark room.

Haley excused herself to run and make a pot of coffee, as Noah slowly lowered himself into her bed. It was just as cool as he remembered. Her smell was fainter than last time however, and the closet was open, with a vast majority of her clothing missing. 

Realization hit Noah, that this was the first time since that day he had been in her house. Before he had time to think more about the events, and the now less used room, there was a knock of warning on the door, as Haley walked back in. She hadn’t lied about the coffee, but she had also took the time to change back into the thin blue nightgown from the first night. 

Before he had time to say a word, she was unbuttoning his shirt. “I can’t wait for you to be fully recovered..” it was evident the failed intercourse had left them both wanting more. She tossed his shirt over near her dresser, knocking over the stuffed bear as it covered it. 

“I’ll pick that up later.” Noah mumbled and winked. Haley ran her hand along the scars on Noah’s chest and arms, causing him to let out a shudder. “I’ll show you mine~” but he stopped as she slowly laid down beside him.

“I don’t have any physical scars, other than the rib.” She muttered. “You just wanna see me naked.”

“I mean… can you blame me? You’re a goddess. I’m so lucky. You can’t tell me otherwise so don’t try.” Noah stated, pulling the blanket over them as the clock in the main room of the house chimed 5:00 PM. 

“Wow. It’s gotten later than I thought, I’ll cook dinner later” Haley grinned, before sitting up. “I want to feel your heart.” She whispered, letting Noah take her gown off. She gently laid back down on his chest, kissing the scar on his cheek.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how amazing you look.” Noah whispered into her hair, pulling the blanket over them. Her eyes danced with his, the sun setting, letting the soft light of the moon slowly start to take over the room.

“I love you Noah.” She didn’t look up, but she felt him tremble with joy. “Let’s go eat. We can reenact the night afterw- oh..” her words died out, as he reached his lips to hers. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t make a move to take things further, but just layed there, kissing.

Dinner never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It has been a while! I have had this one sitting ready to go since the day i posted the last chapter, but I have had a lot of fluffy posts since then! This chapter took a LOT out of me when I was writing it. As a rule of thumb in the world today- 'men dont talk about any abuse' is driven in. Well, in this chapter all the mental and psychological abuse comes from my own experience with my last ex. This chapter helped me cope with things I've dealt with for about three years.
> 
> Anyway, I'll try and update with the next chapter soon! Trying to get rid of writer's block SUCKS! See yall next update!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first few chapters are a bit of a rush, I SUCK at figuring out a good pace for writing. Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Next few chapters have a lot of plot happening very fast. It slows down soon though. Dont worry!


End file.
